


A Family Affair

by blushingninja



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouen and Hakuei decide to have a child to ensure Kou will have a future King. Due to Gyokuen's disapproval they're careful to keep her pregnancy a secret. However when the Empress and extended family discovers their secret, drama ensues.<br/>Written for the Magi Meme Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Magi Kink Meme.  
> Kouen/Hakuei - Fluffy Pregnancy: So Kouen and Hakuei decide to have a child, to ensure Kou will have a future King. But they have to do it on the sly so Gyokuen doesn't find out. Or maybe she can and is just a massive bitch about it. (Could totally be used as a plot device for drama) Smut is fine, but more of a focus on their relationship, fluff and how they'd both react to becoming parents. 
> 
> This could totally be a long, multi-chapter fic since it could go from conception to birth and then on to actually living with the baby. Any form of fic could be good. Canon, Same Universe AU, AU. Thanks! (*~▽~)

 

She wasn't getting any younger and every suitor her mother had approved and sent to her door was doubtless a spy. It made her sick, but more then that it made her sad. As two of her most trusted maid announced their pregnancy and went to take their leave Hakuei couldn't contain her melancholy. With her brother gallivanting around the countryside, his presences dark, dangerous and brooding. She'd decided to take En up on his offer to stay in the Imperial city until the international situation settled. But that caused issues in and of itself, Gyokuen was always around. Even when she wasn't Hakuei could feel her presences, lingering around her like a dark cloud. The only time she ever felt safe was in En's company. But she couldn't cling to him, no matter how accommodating he was.

“I can set up a room for you in my personal quarters. She can't reach you there.” His offer had been heart warming but she couldn't relay on him, even if his next offer had been even more tempting.

“In my quarters then, stay with me and she'll never be able to get to you.” She'd blush and thanked him profusely but refused all the same. They may have been betrothed as children but after the death of her father, their arrangement had been broken off. She loved him though, as a leader and as family, he'd always been there and continued to spread the strength of Kou internationally.

How couldn't she love him, especially when he offered her salvation and a marriage proposal. She denied him of course, but now she wasn't so sure. With Gyokuen as Empress, her status as first princess to a dead Emperor had jumped to first daughter of the First Empress of Kou. Now with their ranks reversed there was nothing keeping them from announcing their union to the Empire. Nothing beside Gyokuen.

Her mother was a perpetual throne in her side. Especially as she just dropped by whenever she saw fit. Which is how Hakuei and Seisyun came to entertain the Empress and her entourage of priests.

“And have you heard from Hakuryuu recently?” Sipping her tea, Hakuei felt the flavour bitter on her tongue at the mention of her baby brother.

“No I haven't” she replied shortly, flashing a fake smile to take the edge off her sharp words. “Nor Judal for that matter.” Waving off her concern casually Gougy refilled her cup.

“Oh we know where Judal is. Can't have him running a muck can we?” Her laughter was met with a dull smile.

No of course, unless on your command of course.

“Well that's good then. As long as Judal is fine, Hakuryuu should be fine as well.” Stirring her tea Gougy finished her giggling, turning to her daughter with a new expression of interest.

“How was your meeting that noble men? Joroma? From the Northern province. He seemed nice, a most suitable husband.” Hakuei supposed she should feel lucky that her mother had even given her a choice in the matter of her marriage. If her mother had willed it should have been longed married to one of her long list of suitors cum spies. Or worse Judal. Shivering at the thought, Hakuei shook her head.

“He was nice enough, but so very boring. He'd never even ridden a horse before.” Giggling behind her hand Gyokuen reached out and grasped her daughter's hand gently.

“Oh sweetheart, it's not your job to like him or take an interest in his persons. You just need to have his child. That's what a wife is for” The compulsion was so strong to wrench her hand away Hakuei barely stilled herself from doing so.

“I understand mother, but if I am to be married I'd like to do so on my own terms. You've been so generous giving me the choice so far and I am thankful. But I just need a little more time.” Squeezing her hand tighter the Empress nodded.

“Oh you can take all the time you like my dear. I'm in no rush.” Releasing her hand, Gyokuen took one of the sweet treats Seisyun offered her. “But your clock is ticking Hakuei. Your womb will only yield for so long. Heaven forbid you should miss out on having children because of your fussy choosing.” Gritting her teeth, Hakuei put on a brave face.

“I'm only twenty three mother, plenty of time.” Nibbling her snack Gyokuen shrugged.

“Women have gone barren at younger ages. I don't want to pressure you love, just be aware.”

  


It had all been lies of course, Hakuei knew that.

Then why couldn't she get the idea out of her head. A fitful sleep had greeted her that evening. Tossing and turning in her sleep, the first princess struggled to hold back the tears as her dreams mocked her. The faces of all the beautiful, bright eyed babies of her friends and household flashed before her. Leaving her alone and feeling empty. What if her mother was right? What if it was already too late? Her family line would be lost. Hakuryuu had not sire any heirs before leaving on his vendetta and she doubted he'd have time for children, consumed by revenge as he was. So it was up to her. But what if it was already too late?

 _You're being influenced._ Sitting up suddenly Hakuei clumsily grabbed her fan, the soft voice of Paimon helping to calm her shaky nerves.

“Are you sure?” She wasn't even aware she'd spoken out loud until her djinn shushed her.

 _Yes I'm sure. The Bitch's magoi is so thick in the air, I can barely think with all this darkness around._ Holding the fan to her chest Hakuei stared out into the darkness of her chambers.

“What should I do?”

 _Shhh!_ The princess could almost see the beautiful blue woman rolling her eyes at her. _She's listening. Go to the King. You'll be with Agares, Astaroth, Phenex and myself of course to hold back her influence. Quickly before the visions come back._ Choosing not to question the djinn's wisdom, Hakuei donned a thick wrap before sneaking from her chamber, trying ignore the voices in her head.

 _**Too late. Too late. Empty, dried up, useless** _ **.**

 _Don't listen my Queen!_ Urged on by Paimon Hakuei crossed the courtyard. She could see the path leading towards her cousin's quarter, not far now.

_**Useless!** _

The face of Hakuyuu suddenly flashed before her eyes. Dropping to her knees, tears fell from her tired eyes as the image of her brother burned its way into her mind.

 _It's just an illusion, snap out of it my Queen; the King is just over there. He'll be waiting with open arms. You need to hurry._ Wiping a hand across her eyes, Hakuei could barely stand. Crawling forward a few feet she collapsed at the foot of the path to En's courtyard. She was so close, but Hakuyuu wouldn't leave. Standing over her like a dark ghost, cursing her, degrading her.

It's not him, she reminded herself. Opening her eyes to stare down the path, En's door was so close. She could almost make out the patterns in the wood. The soft light of his guards and General's quarters was like a beacon in the distance. So close. Pushing herself up onto her knees, Hakuei pushed forward, the wrap falling from her shoulders as she ran. Fleeing the leering ghost of her dead brother.

  


Running straight into the door, she pounded hard on the wood. She must have been screaming, she could hear it in her ears, but couldn't register it as her own voice. Sobbing as the door finally opening, Hakuei couldn't hold back as she flung herself at Kouen. Burying her face into his chest as she cried harder. The foggy haze around her vision faded in the softly lit warmth of her cousin's room.

Strong arms suddenly swept her off her feet as her world shifted. Tucked against Kouen's chest, Hakuei felt the reverberation of his voice against her cheek. Commanding his household to stand down, he moved towards his personal sleeping chamber. Carefully laying her back in bed, Hakuei caught a few of his muffled words before her conscious began to fade.

“Phenex. Now. Keep watch.”

  


Paimon only came to her in sleep and only once in battle. Now was no exception.

“She's much stronger then I expected.” Standing naked beside her djinn, Hakuei took a deep breath, feeling her body warm and relaxed regardless of her nudity.

“I know” the princess admitted reluctantly “Thank you for protecting me.” The bejewelled djinn snorted.

“Not good enough it would seem. It's taking three of us to keep her nasties at bay while Phenex heals you.” Looking down her her body Hakuei inspected the numerous cuts and scrapes all over her body.

“Please thank her and the others. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble.” Paimon's expression softened. Pulling her master into a tight hug, the djinn kissed her cheek.

“None of this is your fault. The evil of Al Thaman affects us all. And you have been so strong against her influence for such a long time. But she really got to you today. Nasty old witch.” Squeezing Paimon back, Hakuei sighed.

“I know, it was foolish.”

“And all over nothing as well” the djinn cut in. “Remember who I am! What I can do? You could bare children at fifty if I willed it.” Giggling Hakuei smiled.

“And I am so thankful for that.” Sighing Hakuei felt weightless as Paimon gave her an extra squeeze before releasing her.

“But you know, if you wanted a baby, I could give you one.” Raised her eyebrow Hakuei grinned.

“Just you? No man required?” Sighing exasperated, Paimon shook a finger at her.

“You still need a seed, I can just ensure it grows.” Cocking her head to the side the long, dark haired djinn smiled. “The King is watching over you. He's worried about you. He would be a good father.” Blushing Hakuei shook her head, her heart not really in it. Of course En would be a good father and an even better husband. Closing her eyes, Hakuei felt her conscious fade, shifting into wakefulness.

The lamp light was dulled and warm, making the room soft and fuzzy. Stretching in the plush bedding, Hakuei felt her smile grow as her eyes focused in on the man sitting beside her. Concern etched Kouen's face as he watched her. Heaving a heavy breath Hakuei reached out to him feeling the heat of his hand encase hers.

“Hakuei. How are you feeling?” The anchor of his hand steadied her racing heart as she took in her surroundings. The inner sanctum of Kouen's personal quarters. She'd only seen it once before, but she now felt more at home here then she had in her own quarters for months.

“I'm fine” she said, wincing at the sound of her own voice. She'd been screaming before hadn't she? Remembering her struggle across the palace, Hakuei pulled her hand away suddenly. Closing her eyes as the sting of tears began again.

“Are you sure?” The bed dipped as En moved to sit beside her, pulling her into a hug. “I've never seen you so shaken before. Is everything alright?” Snuggling into the warmth he offered Hakuei struggled to hold back her tears.

“Gyokuen. She's in my head. I saw Hakuyuu.” Breaking down Hakuei gripped the front of his loose robe, burying her face into his chest. “I'm not useless. Hakuyuu would never say that. Why would she do that?” Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the first prince held her gently, rocking her back and forth slowly.

“Hakuyuu loved you. He loved you so much. You're not useless, you are one of the strongest pillars of our Empire.” Forcing down his rage, Kouen struggled to keep the anger out of his voice. “What's she's done is unforgivable. You shouldn't have to live like this.” Tipping her face up En wiped tears from her dark blue eyes. “You'll stay here from now on. The djinns will protect you.” Nodding Hakuei sniffed, leaning into his touch and she felt her face flush.

She was almost sitting in his lap, her hands curling into his robe and pulling it apart as she snuggled closer. Her cheek touched the open gap of his chest, his skin damp with tears as Hakuei tried to pull away, only to have the arms around her tighten.

“You can stay here tonight, I'll organise a room for you tomorrow.” Her throat sore, Hakuei could only nod, opting instead to snuggle back against the bed. Laying back with her, Kouen ran a hand over her hair, feeling her smile against his chest.

  


“Or I could stay with you.” Her voice sounded so strained, it broke his heart to hear the course, pain in her voice. Her arrival was a stressful surprise, coupled with her obvious distress, it had taken everything in Kouen to not go and face the venomous old hag himself. How dare she do this? And to her own daughter? Hakuei was strong, it was something he admired about her. But haunted by the ghost of her brother at the hands of her mother had just broken her. Screaming inherently, knees and palms bleeding as she fell into his arms, babbling about Hakuyuu and Gyokuen's evil. He made his blood boil. But now she was coming to her senses, finally agreeing to take up his offer for safe lodging within the Imperial city. Even more then that, she'd agreed to share his bed. Perhaps she'd finally agree to his wedding proposal.

“That offer is still open. You're very welcome to stay if you wish.” Digging her hands in under his robe, Hakuei finally started warming up as her hands ran down his sides. “Are you feeling better.” Sighing the princess wiggled down deeper under the sheets.

“I'm a little sore and my throat hurts but nothing I can't handle. Thank you, for letting me stay.” Kissing the top of her head, En threaded his hand through her hair, running his hand down over her nose and chin.

“I wish you'd come sooner, I'm sorry you had to suffer through that.” Shrugging Hakuei laid back against the pillow. Pulling herself up beside him, she stole a kiss from Kouen's lips, smiling at his surprise.

“Can I impose on you for another favour?” Leaning his forehead against hers, Kouen closed his eyes, inhaling her soft, clean scent, soaking in the feeling of her being so close.

“Anything” he whispered. His hands working their way down her back, rubbing along the length of her spine, yearning for a second kiss. Leaning into his lips for another soft kiss, Hakuei tugged gently at his chin, pulling his face closer as she deepened the kiss. Pulling back the princess felt her cheeks heat as she caught his eye. The gleam of interest and arousal burning deep within his crimson gaze.

“A baby.” Raising an eyebrow, the first prince didn't bother hiding his surprise.

“A child, you want an heir?” Her cheeks were red, she could feel it but she held her ground. Her mother's mockery and Paimon's advice ringing in her ears, Hakuei gave him a soft smile.

“Yes. If you'll allow it.”

“Of course I would allow it.” His smile couldn't be big enough, conveying his intense happiness at her request. She was finally coming around to him. His betrothed was coming back into his arms, seeking safety from her mother and her evil influence. This couldn't have gone better if he'd planned it himself.

Smiling at him Hakuei sat up, running her hands down the flat of his chest. Kissing him quickly she pinned down his shoulder, pushing herself forward to straddle his hips. Taking his lips hard enough to force his head back to the pillow Hakuei winced as her tender knees took her weight. Noticing her sudden change of expression, Kouen took the opportunity to steady her hips. Rolling them both over and smiling as the room filled with quiet giggles.

“Now?” He asked breathlessly “are you sure you're feel well enough?” Groaning Hakuei rubbed her nose against his, catching a small kiss before replying.

“Yes now. I feel fine. Unless you don't want to.”

“No” he almost blushed. He sounded too eager, like a cherry boy with his first woman. If she'd noticed, she didn't mention it. Instead content to link her hands around his neck pulling him closer.

“Good.”

  



	2. Chapter Two

Feeling his weight lean over her sent shivers down her spine. They'd never been together like this before. As teenagers they'd discovered each other, with soft touches and awkward courtships but this was different. They were adults now. Smiling at the tickle of En's beard, Hakuei thought back to the lanky, gangly boy he'd once been. Now several years on he was an unmoveable force, strong and powerful. He kissed liked that as well. Taking her lips with a contained force, she couldn't hold back the moan as sharp teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. His experience with woman far outweighed hers, from the age of fifteen he'd taken many lovers. And although his number of heirs was near legendary, his enthusiasm towards her was intoxicating.

“I have waited so long for this.” His whispered confession heated her desire. His large hands roamed across her body, brushing over her breasts in feather light touches again and again until she arched up at the slightest touch. Threading her fingers through his loose hair, she tugged hard, pulling his head back before latching onto his throat. Sucking over his pulse Hakuei nipped gently, feeling his breath hitch as she bit down harder, marking him with a deep red love bite.

She was strong, he loved that about her, he always had. Of course she'd be a strong lover. The slick lick of her tongue after the sting of her bite went straight to his groin. She was fierce and powerful, a magical warrior and an impossible lover by any measure. And as a mother... Looking down at her flushed cheeks and shy smile, Kouen was certain she'd excel. Her nature was kind enough, especially after having looked after Hakuryuu for so many years. She would be a perfect mother.

Sealing his lips over hers he pushed at her mouth, invading her mouth with sharp, needy stabs of his tongue. Groaning as she rivalled his ferocity, the future King shrugged off his robe. Feeling small, calloused hands run down his chest. Short nails scored his flesh as they passed over the span of hard muscle and smooth skin.

Trailing her hands lower over his taunt abdomen, Hakuei blushed as her hand brushed over the hard jut, pressing against her stomach. Making a low rumbling sound in his chest at her touch, En took her lips in a deep, open mouthed kiss. All but tearing her remaining clothes off Hakuei wiggled naked against the sheets, waiting as En came down upon her. Parting her legs, Kouen's large hands came up to grip her thighs, forcing them impossibly wider. Blushing as she laid exposed before him, she couldn't muster the nerve to be ashamed, not with Kouen. His face heating as he hands run up the back of her knees, the prince felt his mouth water. She was his kin, his once betrothed, but she was also a grown woman.

Trying to be gentle as his hands touched her soft, intimate flesh, his couldn't help the blunt, bite of his fingers. He was too eager, too needy. Licking his lips, chest heaving as he listened to her cry out, he stilled his fingers.

“Hakuei”

“Don't stop.” Pleased that he wasn't the only one unmoved, Kouen's mind raced as her legs soothed down his forearms, moving down to wrap around his waist and prompting him to move closer.

“What's the rush?” Moving up the bed, Hakuei pulled him down into a kiss, their hips finally meeting. Moaning as she rubbed against the blunt heat pressing at her core, En shuddered at the slick heat slide atop his cock. “Hakuei, slow down.” Tossing her head back against the pillow and groaning Hakeui frowned.

“Kouen, please. I've had a such a troublesome day. I need this.” Gyrating her hips against his, the prince touched a hand to her hip, stilling her.

“I know that. But please, lets take our time.” He kissed the lines of frustration from her face. “I've waited for this for such a long time. Lets enjoy it.” Twisting out of his grasp Hakuei grinned, kissing him quickly as she pushed up against his cock.

“We have all night En.” Letting out a low groan as he pushed inside her, the princess lost her breath at the beautiful sensation of being filled so completely. Wincing at the aching burn that shot through her at being stretched to accommodate him, Hakuei moaned. Twinning her arms around his neck as he buried himself deep, she stole a kiss from his panting his lips before she lost her breath as he pulled back and pushed forward inside her. Forcing a bend in her knee and spreading her wider tore a groan from Kouen's chest as he plunged deeper. Her nails clawed as his back as he changed his thrusts, slow and swallow, designed to make her quiver and burn.

“More please.” She sounded desperate and aroused, everything he'd wanted to provoke in her. Kissing her hard, he suddenly pushed hard inside her, watching her eyes widened at his powerful thrusts. Arching beneath him in a sumptuous roll of her hips, she welcomed his long, deep strokes. Sliding in and out slow but deep, each stroke claiming her mouth as he moved in closer. The shivers and shocks coursing through her body pinned her to the bed, Kouen's weight above her felt like nothing as she came apart. Thrashing against the pillow, her hair tussled and sweaty, face screwed up in ecstasy, she looked every inch as beautiful as he'd imagined she would.

For so many years he'd longed to hold her, to take her and make love to her as man and woman. And now he was. The feeling was indescribable, powerful and addicting. Every single movement and sensation shattered his conscious. The scrape of her nails down his back, the sound of her panting breaths, the power and radiance of her being. He loved her and had for so many years and now he had her. This was far better then anything he'd ever expected.

Riding her through the final waves of her pleasure, his hand squeezed and shaped the generous mounds of her breasts as he suckled kisses down the line of her throat. His free hand fisting in the dark silk of her hair. Her body feeling hot, heavy and erotically used, Hakuei's hand felt out his shoulder, threading her fingers through his thick, red hair. Tucking his face into the nook of her neck, Hakuei held him close as the final waves of euphoric pleasure broke over them. Feeling him shudder and spill his seed inside her in hard, liquid pluses. Hakuei could barely hear own her voice calling out his name over and over again.

“I have waited for that for so long.” Panting Kouen's held her close, rolling them both over and wrapping them up in a blanket. Giggling breathlessly Hakuei nodded, her hand soothing over his chest. Following a harsh, red scratch that ran up over his shoulder, she pushed at his side until he rolled over. Inhaling a sharp breath through her teeth at the messy criss crosses of red marks along his back, Hakuei blushed.

“Don't worry.” Rolling back over, a smirk on his face, En kissed her quick. “It's the mark of a job well.” Grinning as she kissed him, Hakuei leant up on her elbows to stare down at him.

“The job isn't finished yet.”

  
  


Hakuei was impatience, she knew that. So the long wait as the months trickled by drove her nearly insane. Worse was Kouen. Anyone would have thought her pregnancy was already confirmed with the way he treated her. Fussing around her when she was in their quarters and then once they were free of the confides of her very nice prison, he still worried. By the lack of her third moontime she was convinced she was with child.

Pleased as the date passed without incident, the princess was in the company of Seisyun as they wandered the palace in search of Kouen. If she was lucky she could surprise him at the training grounds, and maybe get some light training done while she was there. Passing through the empty training grounds, she sighed unhappily. She missed her training, the outdoors and the freedom of the ride. Perhaps now that her pregnancy was confirmed she could get back to some kind of fitness routine. If he wasn't at the training grounds her next best bet was the archives. Climbing the stairs down to the catacombs, Hakuei paused as she heard a string of voice coming up the stairs towards her. Stopping as she distinguished the voice of her mother, the princess looked to her assistant. Trying to narrow in on a place to hide.

“Hakuei my dear, is that you?” Gulping, she squared her shoulders and continued down the stairs. Fake smile plastered on her features as her mother's uncomfortably similar features rounded the corner.

“Hello mother, how are you.?” Leaning in for a soft, brief kiss on each cheek, Hakuei almost gagged at the smell of her mother's thick perfume.

“My dear. Look at you. Have you been sleeping well? I haven't seen you in months. Come. We must have tea.” Looking towards a nervous Seisyun, Hakuei returned her mother's sickly sweet smile.

“Of course. Yes, I've been occupied.”

Taking their time leaving the catacombs, Gyokuen's trail of priests following, the women made their way to the small courtyard outside of Gyokuen's quarters. Watching as a small group of slaves scattered around setting up their tea, Gyokuen took her daughter's hand.

“Kouen must be keeping you busy my dear. Locking you away in there.” She giggled, the gleam in her eye making Hakuei squirm. “What have you been doing Hakuei?” Answering as vaguely and distant as possible, the princess was hyper aware of her mother inching closer on the bench.

“Have you been feeling well my dear?” Stirring her tea aimlessly Hakuei couldn't help but suddenly tense. A sensation running hot and cold flushed over her, not meeting her mother's eye she nodded slowly.

“I'm feeling fine mother. Never better. The mornings are getting colder I swear.” Narrowing her eyes ever so slightly, Gyokuen squeezed her daughter's hand.

“Now now Hakuei, you should know that mothers know everything. Any morning sickness? Sore joints? The cravings should be kicking in soon. Heavens I remember when I was with Hakuren. I just wanted to drink melon juice constantly. I thought the empire would run out.” Laughing into her daughter's shocked face, Gyokuen hid her smile behind her hand.

“Oh sweetheart. How lucky am I? Grandchildren. How wonderful.” The dangerous gleam in her eye made Hakuei uneasy, especially as her mother's hand hovered over her stomach. “Who's the father?” Her cheeks blushing, Hakuei looked away, unwilling to meet her eye.

“T-that's not important.” The dark overcast that come over Gyokuen was instantaneous, her smiling face turned upside down as she slowly removed her hand.

“Really? Now Hakuei you know you can tell me anything.” Her stomach rolled, palms sweating she looked to Seisyun for help. But the small man looked as stonewalled as she did.

“I don't know who the father is” lying was her best bet. If her mother confirmed her union with En it would likely spell disaster for the future king. Gyokuen was likely to make a law stating he couldn't take the throne if he'd sired a noble bastard or something just as ludicrous. Lying would buy them the time, at least to think of a plan of action.

Gyokuen's frown deepened, her eyes becoming cold and dark.

“Now now Hakuei, it isn't nice to lie.”

“I'm not lying.” Tears. Tears and crying where always a good last resort. Sobbing into her hands, Hakuei let her tears fall freely. Feeling them run down her cheeks as her mother watched her coldly.

“Well my dear. This is most disturbing news. I thought I'd raised you better.” Shaking her head in disgust, Gyokuen looked away, clucking her tongue.

“One of your savage horsemen? En? Mei even?” Shaking her head Hakuei refused to speak, instead letting her mother's dramatic disapproval reign over her.

“Really Hakuei how could you be so foolish? I taught you better then this. I let you have this choice and you throw it back in my face.” Casting a hand over over eyes, Gyokuen's scowl didn't weaver as Hakuei continued to weep. The princess doubted her mother was really buying her story, but with their current company she was putting up a good show.

“Kougyoku!” Springing to life suddenly, Gyokuen almost leap across the tea table to pull her daughter into a hug. “We'll use Kougyoku. She needs a child for the Badladd kingdom.” Looking up Hakuei almost choked on her sobbing.

“What?” Patting her head, the Empress pressed a kiss to her head.

“We'll use Kougyoku as a scapegoat. Keep you out of the public eye until the birth and then send the child to Kougyoku. She'll do what she's told. Don't worry dear, we'll handle this.” Jaw slack, Hakuei shook her head, her mind racing.

“No. No mother no.” Nodding enthusiastically Gyokuen went on ahead.

“Believe me Hakuei, noble families to this all the time. We'll give Kougyoku the baby and hide you until the birth. Make something up about you dealing with conflicts on the Western front. It'll save your honour and future husband prospect.” Shaking her head, the tears in her eyes falling for real, Hakuei felt her chest clench.

“Mother no. This is my mistake. I will not involve Kougyoku or her new husband and his kingdom. The risk is too large. I bare my brand.” Gyokuen's hand rubbed her back, catching her daughter's eye as she frowned.

“No man will have spoiled goods my love. It's not worth it.” Levelling her gaze with her mother, Hakuei set her jaw. Regardless of her tear stained face and quivering lips, the princess would not be moved.

“I will keep my child mother.”

  
  


Returning straight to Kouen's quarters Hakuei felt sick to her stomach. Curse her mother and the woman's all seeing gaze. Could nothing in Kou be kept a secret from that woman?

“Hakuei-sama, are you feeling alright?” Smiling at her assistant as she collapsed on a high stack of pillows, Hakuei sighed.

“I'm fine Seisyun.” Watching the man's worried expression, Hakuei fluffed the pillows behind her.

“She was right.” Watching his surprised, she continued without missing a beat. “I am expecting a child.” Overwhelmed the silver haired man knelt at her side, bowing his head.

“This is most joyous of news milady.” He paused, looking up at her, eyes bright with happiness.

“When will you tell prince Kouen? He will be most pleased.” The surprised on her face must have been very easy to read as Seisyun scoffed.

“It's all right milady. Your secret is safe with me.”

“How did you know?” Blushing Seisyun, looked away, biting his bottom lip.

“There is only one bed in Kouen-dono's quarters.” Laughing at his embarrassed face, Hakuei put on a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, for keeping my secret. Hopefully it won't be a secret for too much longer.”

  
  


Kouen arrived just passed dinner. Picking at her food, Seisyun had forced her to eat until her bowl was clean.

“You're eating for two now, perhaps we should start doubling your meals.” Brushing him off Hakuei heaved a sigh, sitting back as he cleaned up the table.

“I don't think that's how it works. But thank you.” As Seisyun left, Kouen arrived. Striding through the door of his inner quarters with tired purpose. Shedding his heavy robes and shoulder plate, the tall redhead zoned in on Hakuei. Finding her sitting comfortably at the low laying table, sipping her after meal tea.

“Good evening.” Taking a seat beside her and kissing her quick, Kouen poured himself a small cup of tea. “Your mother paid me a visit today. Meddling old hag.” Putting down her cup Hakuei shuffled uncomfortably.

“You and I both.” She paused watching him raise an eyebrow at her. Shaking her head, she reached out for his hand.

“But that's not important.”

“No?” He sounded confused. Unable to hold back her smile, Hakuei pushed back the memory of the meeting with her mother as she pulled Kouen forward.

“Not right now. I have good news. We have good news.” Setting his hand atop her flat stomach the princess couldn't smile wide enough. “I'm with child.” En's stern face softened as his hand rubbed her stomach gently.

“Really? Are you sure?” Laughing at the soft tone in his voice, Hakuei nodded. The gentle hand rubbing her middle soothing her anxious nerves.

“I've missed three moontimes. And Gyokuen confirmed it.” His face twisting in his anger, Kouen shifted closer, pulling her into his lap.

“She knows then?” Nodding Hakuei curled up into his warmth, resting her head against his chest.

“Yes, she cornered me after leaving you in the archives. She just seemed to know.” Growling Kouen kissed the top of her head, his hand unmoving from her stomach.

“She always does. Doubtless she'll find a way to use it against us.” Humming Hakuei pushed her face against his chest, her words muffled as she spoke.

“But that's not the worst of it.” Sighing En leant back in the pillows.

“Go on.”

“I lied to her. I didn't say it was yours. But now she's convinced a plan to have Kougyoku fake a pregnancy and to take the child once it's born.” Shaking his head Kouen felt his head begin to throb. The witch's meddling was just getting worse, especially since Hakuei had come under his protection.

“Nonsense, such nonsense. Kougyoku won't agree to that, nor Alibaba for that matter. She has no right to push that offer on you.”

“I know.” Looking down, Kouen tipped her chin up. Studying her face, the prince almost kicked himself as he noticed her puffy eyes, red and tired.

“Don't worry. She won't be allowed near our baby.” His words sounded honest enough, but it did little to comfort her.

“I know. But-” she stopped the words dying on her lips.

“Once your mother leaves her moral form we'll be married.” Kissing her gently Kouen held her gaze, refusing to let her drop it. “You will be the mother of my child, my wife and my Queen. Don't let her poison words concern you.” Leaning up, Hakuei slipped her hands around his neck. Pulling him close to deepen their kiss.

“She won't. I'm just so happy.” Grinning against her lips, En nodded.

“Me too."

 


	3. Chapter Three

Mornings were doubtless her favourite time of late.

“When will you start to show?” Running a hand down her stomach Hakuei shrugged, thinking back to all the women she'd watch grow and develop over the years.

“I'm not sure. The healers should be able to give me an idea.” Snuggling into her messy hair Kouen sighed.

“You'll be beautiful,” he'd said and fuelled by his affections and excitement, Hakuei set about her day with a confidence that surprised her. Especially after the meeting with her mother. Kouen did that to her, in her private life and on the battlefield. He installed a sense of power and pride in her that made her feel unstoppable, like nothing could get in her way, with En by her side.

 

Leaning over the stall to pet a snuffling mare, Hakuei heard Seisyun's hurried footsteps before his unique silver hair passed through the barn doors.

“Hakuei-sama, you have a summons.” A wash of hot and cold ran through her system at scared look in her assistants eye. “From the Empress.”

Licking her dry lips, the princess leant against the stall, her mind racing. Her mother seldom called summons, unless for the war council or... Thinking back to Gyokuen's plan for her pregnancy Hakuei felt faint. “My lady?” She'd almost forgotten Seisyun standing at her side, the worried look in his eye intensifying.

“It's alright, shall we go?”

“But what if...” the small man trailed off as he followed his childhood friend from the stables and up towards the court room.

“It's alright” Hakuei repeated, more for herself then for his comfort. “It'll all be alright.”

 

Entering the packed court by the small, discrete southern entrance, Hakuei joined a small assembly of dignities and nobles. Spying Kouen and Koumei at the head of the assembly, Hakuei watched her lover glance casual to the side, meeting her eye briefly before focusing on dais as the dowager Empress arrived. 

“Thank you for your attendance at a such short notice. However this is a matter that can not be dismissed.” Settling back in her throne with an air of grace and dignity merited to her age and experience, Gyokuen smiled. “After a long discussion and on going negotiations with the Ninva tribe to the East, myself and the war council have decided to launch a cautionary invasion. This invasion shall be overseen by the Western Subjugation General Kouen Ren and Western Subjugation General Kouha Ren.” Narrowing her eyes at the war declaration, Hakuei watched as her mother scanned the room before beginning again.

“While this news is doubtless negative in nature, thankfully like the balance of the rukh, we received terrific news from the newly re-established self governing nation of Balbadd. The Queen Kougyoku is with child and expecting her first baby within the year.”

 

Hakuei wasn't sure what was keeping her standing. Her whole world rolled as the room exploded in a chorus of clapping. Looking towards Kouen, her heart ached as she stared at the back of his head. He didn't turn back to look at her, he didn't even move. Clenching her jaw against the onslaught of tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she ignored the endless droning of the various generals and priests that followed her mother's words. Taking a deep breath, she closed her stinging eyes, silently praying for En to turn around, just for a moment. To acknowledge her and the pain she was suffering.

But he didn't.

 

He could almost hear the snap. His teeth and fists were clenched so hard he could feel the bones in his hands strain. That bitch. They should have anticipated this, but he'd immediately dismissed the possibility. Gyokuen would never have the nerve to give away his child. Unless she expected him to refuse to acknowledge it.

“En? Shall we leave?” Koumei's voice broke through his barely contained rage and anger. Turning on his heel with a flare of his cape, the first prince avoid the eye of his teary cousin. Standing with her assistant, her face flushed and on the edge of tears, her sorrow and longing reached him from across the room. Pacing quickly behind his scruffy brother, En set his jaw tight as they passed the grand dais. The searing anger and pain in his gut eating at his nerves until his sight turned red.

“Ignore her.” Koumei's voice was hushed and quick, his amber eyes sleepy and wise. “She wants you to act out, just leave it be.” Nodding stiffly as the pair exited the room in silence, Kouen ignored the bows and honours everyone around them paid as they swiftly made their way to the inner palace.

 

Slamming the door of his private library Kouen growled. Clenching and unclenching his fists, the prince looked around for something to punch, something to shred and destroy.

“Do you have something to tell me?” Taking a seat behind the desk, Mei flicked his long hair out of his eyes, watching his brother prowl up and down the room like a tiger trapped in cage. Biting his lip Kouen sighed. It wasn't his place to tell, it should be something he and Hakuei should have announced together, as a couple, as a new family. But they wouldn't have a chance now.

 

“Hakuei and I-”

“Yes, yes a baby I know. I mean why with Gyokuen' actions. Why now?” His surprise must have been prominent enough for Mei to notice, especially as the smaller man cracked a grin. Recovering quickly from his shock, En pulled his chair up to the desk, facing his brother.

“Is it that obvious?” The smug grin on his brother's face remained as did his silence. Shooting him a quick smile in an attempt to settle the swirling rage inside him, Kouen focused on his hands. “Gyokuen is manipulating. She probably knew about the baby before Hakuei did.” He paused, unsure how much to divulge to his siblings. “Hakuei came to me. About six months ago. Nightmares and vision, it was Gyokuen. The djinns confirmed it. She's trying to break Hakuei, her own daughter. This is all part of her plan. Kougyoku isn't pregnant, she plans to send the child off to Balbadd, just to hurt Hakuei.”

 

Humming Koumei pulled out a scroll and looked over the set of dates and numbers.

“I had simply assumed you two had finalised your engagement. A baby is good, if not complicated news. It makes things harder for us now, but it also makes sense in the long run. Oh and congratulations. That's the correct mannerism yes?” His brother's lack of etiquette never ceased to amaze him.

“I think so yes.” Tapping his brush to the scroll, Mei did a quick calculation of dates.

“If this campaign is as simple as I believe it will be, you should be back with plenty enough time for a marriage and the birth of your child.” Shaking his head, Kouen growled.

“Can't the marriage come sooner? I could take Hakuei with me, we could elope.” Mei raised an eyebrow.

“En, she's almost four months pregnant. She can't ride a horse or go on campaign. Unless you want to wrap her in cotton wool the entire time and Hakuei would hate that. You'd lose her.” His brother's calm, sensible words grounding him, Kouen was reluctant but agreed.

“Today then, right now. I'll go get her.” Dragging a hand through his oily hair, Koumei shook his head.

“It doesn't work like that. I'm surprised Gyokuen's war council haven't tramped down here and dragged you off yet.” Glancing towards the door his face twisted in disgust. “Leave here and you'll be sent straight on the path of war.”

 

Holding his head in his hands En's took a set of deep breaths, reminding himself that it wasn't Koumei he was mad at.

“What do we do?”

“We wait. Wait until you finish the campaign. It's not hard and with Kouha to help you it should be over much sooner then we can anticipate. Then come back, she can't send you out on campaign more then three months of the year. Announce your marriage, get married, announce the pregnancy, have the baby and set Hakuei up somewhere rural and out of the Imperial City. Everyone lives happily ever after.” Nodding Kouen stood up, hands on the desk.

“You're confident this plan will work?” Waving his hand around in an airy gesture, Koumei shrugged.

“It's the best bet we have. There's not great, or stable. But it's better then having no plan at all.”

 

He needed to see Hakuei, before Gyokuen's guards swept in and shuffled him off to the battlefront. Glancing towards the door, the prince weighed up his options.

“If you leave now and go straight to your quarters, you should time,” Koumei said. Giving his brother a small smile in thanks, Kouen took a deep breath. Reaching out, he clasped his sibling on the shoulder, grinning as he yelped dramatically.

“Thank you Mei. You do so much already, I feel guilty for asking of you yet another favour.” Shrugging off his brother's vice like grip, the slender man shook his head.

“There is no need to thank me, it is simply my duty to my King.” Shaking his hair from his eyes, he bowed slightly.

“In your absences it would be my honour to guard the future Queen and princling of Kou.”

His brother was far too clever for his own good, and Kouen had never been more thankful for that. He could trust Mei to keep Hakuei and the baby safe and away from Gyokuen's influence. Just the thought of that woman coming anywhere near his pregnant betrothed and their child made his mind blank with rage. Nothing was left save the primal instinct to kill and protect. Kill the danger and protect what was his. However impossible the threat. Thankfully he didn't have to do it alone. Koumei's sleepy smile installed a faith and comfort in the prince that put the raging pit in his stomach down.

“I am in your debt brother, always.” Shooing him off with an airy gesture, the gangly man looked back to his scroll of numbers and dates.

“Think nothing of it. Just try to ensure you're back by the babe's due date. Gyokuen will never take the child. I will take every precaution I must to ensure its safety.” And that would include marrying Hakuei and claiming the child as his own. Kouen almost laughed at the concept but was pleased by the offer.

“I will be. Again thank you.” Pointing at the door Mei fiddled with his brushes and quills.

“Not necessary. Now go before Gyokuen arrives.”

 

Racing through the inner palace, Kouen narrowly avoiding two roaming bands of priest before arriving in the relative safety of his courtyard. It was ridiculous. This was his home and yet he was being treated as the enemy, an invader, a deserter in his own grand halls. Resisting the urge to slam the door as the pale robes of a set of priests rounded the corner towards his quarters, the prince scowled. Not bothering to shed his cape or shoes he ran through his living area and study. Reaching the slide to his room, he knocked quietly, a habit Hakuei had quickly beaten into him.

“Yes?” She sounded sleepy, or maybe sad. Pulling back the slide and rushing hurriedly inside, Kouen caught the eye of Seishuu, who he put on guard before leaving for the summons. Loitering around the corner at a discrete distance, he acknowledged Kouen with a sharp nod.

“Go hold them at bay, give me five minutes at least.” Bowing as he passed, the gorgon looked grim.

“I'll get you ten minutes my lord.”

 

Stepping inside the dimly lit room, the redhead went straight to the bed where a nest of blankets shifted and revealed Hakuei's position.

“She's going to take our baby!” Stopping in his tracks, Kouen shook his head, struggling to keep his voice calm and level least he spook the shaken Ren.

“No she won't. We'll be married before then. And our baby will be acknowledged as the heir of Kou.” Biting her lip as she stared up at him, Hakuei fought back the fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She was never this teary, or this emotional, even during her moontimes. It had to be the pregnancy, all the hormones and chemicals running amok in her system. That and the all too real threat of losing her baby. The baby she and En so desperately wanted. The baby Paimon had gifted her. Kouen's words did little to comfort her, little to ease the swirling mass of fear and uncertainly inside her.

“What if you're not back in time? What if the baby comes early and she tries to take it away? What if something happens and you're not there? W-what if you don't come back?” Tripping over her words, the dark haired princess sobbed into her pillow, ignoring the soothing warm, embrace her lover offered.

“Koumei will protect you” he said solemnly. “He will take every precaution necessary to ensure your safety.” Biting her lip as she looked up from the pillow, Kouen caught the gleam in her eyes. The gleam that made her such a strong warrior, such a good leader and what would eventually make her the best mother in Kou.

“We can get through this.” The determination in her tone made him smile, proud and happy to have such a strong lover and future wife.

“We will. I promise. This conflict is needless and most likely a distraction. Just stay strong.” Taking a deep breath Hakuei sat up, forcing Kouen to sit up with her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“I can. And I will. For Kou, and for our baby. For you.” Blushing slightly as he bent to kiss her, they both jumped at the sudden rapping that came from beyond the door.

“M'lord, the garrison is awaiting you. It's time to depart.” Throwing an angry glare over his shoulder, Kouen's face softened as Hakuei touched his cheek, pulling him down to finish their kiss.

“Hurry back soon.” Leaning his forehead against hers, he nodded. The pain and anguish welling in his chest making it hard to breath.

“I will. And when I do, we'll be united and Kou will celebrate the birth of its heir.” Giving her a final kiss, the tall redhead fumbled as he touched a large hand over her flat stomach. He would miss so much of her pregnancy now. Miss her growing lush and round. Miss her strange food cravings and swaying moods. He'd miss so much and it was all her fault, Gyokuen's fault. Standing sharply, his face was grim as he forced the door open and strode out. Head held high, he refused to turn around. Even as he heard Hakuei begin to cry.


	4. Chapter Four

_Two months later_

How women dealt with it amazed her. How could one just do nothing and enjoy it? By the nineteenth week of her pregnancy, Hakuei was convinced she was not cut out for being a kept woman. Kouen had been bad enough during her stay in his quarters, but Koumei took surveillance to a whole new level.  
“We've always had to be weary” he'd informed her one night over dinner. “When we were children and your father was still in power we had to watch our step constantly. Assassination attempts were common enough. Are you aware Kouha had been poisoned three time before his fourth birthday? I've been an expert in royal security for a long time.” Security was one thing, incarceration was another. She'd been outside the palace a total of three times since Kouen's departure two months previous. It was for the best, she knew that, but it didn't mean she had to like it.   
The flat of her stomach was now blooming with a soft little bump, becoming more and more prominent everyday. Even with her loose flowing robes she couldn't disguise her pregnancy for much longer. Especially as Gyokuen still posed a very real threat. Even with Koumei's entourage trailing her outside the palace compound, she could see the priests of her mother's order. Loitering almost casually wherever she went. Even at the inspection of her household, with the many loving, friendly faces of the Kouga, she could feel her mother's presences near by. Staying within the royal brothers quarters was her safest choice, but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it.

“Did you pick up the pickled eggs?” She asked one night, watching sleepy eyes widened as Mei passed through the door way followed by Chuu'un. Mouth open and confused, the second Prince cocked his head to the side.   
“Pickled eggs?” Smiling sadly, Hakuei waved off his fussing.   
Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Koumei apologised.  
“I'm very sorry Hakuei-sama, I completely forgot. The war council...” Hakuei smiled and beckon him to take a seat at the table Seisyun had laid out for them.  
“It's fine Mei, and please don't use that honorific. We're equals here, you know that.” Collapsing at the table, Mei piled his hair back over his shoulder as he loaded his bowl with a selection from the table.  
“For the moment, but once you marry En, you will become our Queen. As well as my sister-in-law. The respect is required.” Shaking her head at his proper manners, Hakuei licked her lips as she pined after her missing pickled eggs. She'd be craving them with every meal and while Koumei's personal staff were very attentive to his needs and preferences, they politely ignored her at all costs.

“Milady.” Smiling at the softly spoken archer as he took his place beside Seisyun at their table, Hakuei leant closer over the table to hear Chuu'un's quiet words.  
“Good evening Chu-kun. How are you tonight?” Blushing under his long fringe at her casual tone and kind question, he fumbled as he untied the bag at his shoulder beside his quiver.  
“I am well milady. Koumei-dono's memory is often occupied else where, so I took precautionary measures.” Handing her a jar over the table, Hakuei's eyes grew wide as she screwed off the lid and inhaled the sharp smell of brine and vinegar.  
“Thank you so much Chu-kun!” Scooping out a serving of the hard boiled eggs and chilli, the princess grinned at Koumei's disgusted expression.  
“Thank goddess for Chu's lists and good memory.”  
“I never go anywhere without them sir,” came the archer's chiding reply.

Diving into her dinner, Hakuei sighed happily as her daily craving was quenched. She's heard that pregnant woman craved a variety of strange foods throughout their gestation. But she hadn't really believed it, until her need for saltly eggs and hot chilli had emerged.

Finishing their dinner, Mei yawned. Falling back against his cushioned seat, the second prince cocked his head at Hakuei as she stood up to help the staff clean up.  
“I can see the baby.” He said after the servants had served tea and left for the night. Blinking in surprise, she touched to her stomach. Resting her hand on the small shelf the bump caused, she smiled.  
“Is it that noticeable?” Chin to his chest as he started to nod off, Mei grinned.  
“It's getting there. Are your robes comfortable? Should we call the tailors?” Shaking her head Hakuei stirred their tea, passing her cousin a cup sweetened generously with honey and vanilla.  
“Not just yet. They're still loose enough. I just wish...” Taking a deep breath, she sipped her scolding tea. Regretting the initial first taste as it burnt the roof of her mouth.  
“It is a pity to have to hide you away in here. Women, especially a princess of the Empire should be free to bath in the warmth and affections of the people. Everyone would be pleased of course. There would be parties in the streets and songs composed in the name of your new baby.”   
Jaw slack, Hakuei shook her head.  
“You seem to have put much thought into this outcome.” Shrugging Mei blew on his tea, watching the steam rise off the dark surface.  
“I'm always prepared. When En returns and your marriage and pregnancy is revealed, the population will be overjoyed. I simply have to plan for it, that's all. If the entire empire takes a day off due to celebrating too hard the night before, I need to be prepared.” Wrapping her hands around the cup as she smiled, Hakuei nudged the redhead.

“Is that the only reason?” Raising an eyebrow Koumei nodded.  
“Yes. I believe so.” His tone was too casual, too alert. For someone who was just about to fall asleep, he certainly sounded ready and awake.  
“So you're not excited about becoming an uncle?” Sniffing, the slender man hid behind his tea.  
“I'm already an uncle. Several times over in fact and a father.”  
“But this is different. You said it yourself. This is a noble baby. One of both En and I. It will be raised in the palace, in close quarters. Not like the various other heirs you've all sired.” Shuffling uncomfortably in his seat, Mei had suddenly become very focused on his tea.

“While it's in terrible timing” he began. “I do believe this child will be of great worth to Kou and our family. So yes. I am pleased.” He was blushing, she could see it under the strands of his long hair.  
“You shook take a wife Mei. You'd be a wonderful husband.” Clearing his throat, the prince's cheek blushed brighter still.  
“I doubt it. I am married to my job and most woman would not take kindly to sharing. And besides...” He sighed, shaking his head, his voice slow and sad. “Most princess are too boring.” Laughing at his sombre face, Hakuei hid her smile behind her hands as Mei looked up, unimpressed.

“You've been spoiled” she explained with glee. “Kougyoku and I have been a bad influence on you it seems. It's unlikely you'll find a warrior princess in any other modern nation.” Shivering, her cousin shook his head.  
“Spoiled? Hardly. I like my women in the home and heath, with me. Not on the battlefield.” Giggling at his indignation, Hakuei relaxed in the warmth of his quarters.

In times likes this she could almost forget about Kouen and the pain of missing him. Keeping busy was her method of combating her forlorn and sulky moods. Kouen should be here. To tease his younger brother about not taking a wife. He should be the one supplying her with pickled eggs and soy sauce. And he should certainly be the one to tell her how much she'd grown. There to admire the bump and stretching marks beginning at her sides.   
Pushing away her melancholy, the princess bid goodnight to her cousin, forcing a promise from him that he would go to sleep at a reasonable hour. Laying down in her big, empty bed Hakuei snuggled into a pillow, cuddling it until she felt the comforting lull of sleep lapping at her senses.

It didn't hurt. She thought it would, especially from what she'd felt with other women before. But it was more of a fluttering, or a tapping. Rolling onto her back, the princess held her breath as the restlessness in her stomach continued. Was the baby ok? Touching a shaky hand to her bump Hakuei held her breath, waiting for the tapping to start again. The gentle thump against her hand confirmed her suspicious as she let out the heavy breath she'd been holding. The baby was moving. Kicking inside her womb with a gentle tapping of its little arms or legs. Biting her lips as tears welled up in her eyes, Hakuei laughed. Hands clasped over her stomach, feeling the pitter patter within she struggled to sit up. Almost dashing from her room she bumped into Seisyun who had risen from his chamber at her fanatic footsteps.

“Milady are you unwell? Is it the baby?” Eyes gleaming wetly, Hakuei bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Grabbing her stunned assistant's hands she rested them on her stomach.  
“Its moving. The baby is moving. Can you feel it?” Due to either excitement or slight exercise, the pace and strength of the child's kicks intensified. It sent shivers down Seisyun spine as the small man felt the strong vibrations from within his princess' womb.  
“They're so strong.” Tipping his hands sideways to cover more of her bump to feel the thumping, Seisyun quickly blushed and pulled his hands away. “Beg my pardon Hakuei-sama I forgot myself in the moment.” Shaking her head, Hakuei tugged his hands back, resting them where they'd lain before.  
“No, please. This moment needs to be shared.” Bowing, Seisyun's cheeks continued to hold their blush.  
“I am honour milady.”

“This everything alright? I heard voices.” Glancing over her shoulder, Hakuei smiled at a very dishevelled Koumei, eyes dull with lack of sleep and hair loose about his shoulders.  
“Mei, come here.” Almost skipping up to her sleepy cousin, Hakuei tugged at his hands. Placing them over the spot Seisyun's had sat.  
“The baby, feel it. It's moving.” Eyes widened as the thumping radiated through his hands, Mei smiled.  
“Incredible.” Kneeling, the prince touched his forehead to her stomach. Amazed, Hakuei had never seen Koumei so open. Hiding behind stuffy scrolls and formal disinterest, it was certainly the first time he'd ever touched her willing, without a prompt or formal nicety.  
“En will be so happy.” His voice was a whisper, a soft tone not directed at her but to her baby. “You're so lucky.” Finishing his hushed blessing, the second prince coughed, standing stiffly and bowing to Hakuei. “You and En will make such good parents.”

 

Waking to a sharp knocking at her door, Hakuei stretched. She'd been so excited for much of the night, sleep had been a struggle. And by the light in her room, this wake up call was far to early to be welcomed.  
“Yes?” She managed, trying to sort her hair into some kind of neat mess.  
“Milday.” Seisyun's equally tired eyes met hers through the small slide in the door. “We have news from the Northern front and the Western Subjugation.” Jumping out of bed Hakuei donned a loose robe as she questioned Seisyun further.  
“Good or bad news?”  
“The best news” her friend replied. “Lord Kouen should be returning within the day. Lord Kouha as well. The royal palace is in uproar at their quick success.” Shaking her head as she smiled, Hakuei pondered at the frightful amount of work Kouen could complete when she was involved.

“This is wonderful news! Does Mei know?” Nodding Seisyun looped a long obi around her waist, pausing as he considered tying it above or below her bump.  
“Top” she prompted him, eager for news. Securing the fancy knot atop her tummy Seisyun continued.  
“I should think so, Chu-san gave me the message himself. Shall we prepare for the prince's return?” Smiling Hakuei touched a hand to her stomach, feeling the small flutter inside.  
“Yes. Of course.”


	5. Chapter Five

Kouen was twitching in his saddle by the time the Capital came into view.  
“En calm down. You spoke to Mei yesterday. She's fine.” Kouha's words fell on deaf ears as Kouen focused his gaze on the approaching city. They're battle had been nothing but a minor invasion. Settled within two months. Nothing both princes should have been pulled away for. Nerveless he was now successful and free to return home to Hakuei and their baby.   
How big would she be by now? She was only a tiny thing. Would she be wearing one of those cute tight, robes that showed off her stomach. Maybe behind closed doors, where she could be free and safe away from Gyokuen's interfering. Thankfully according Koumei the old witch had been uncomfortably absent. A blessing and a curse at the same time. Especially as he was returning far earlier then they'd expected. She would doubtless have something in store for the couple. But that could wait, right now all Kouen wanted was Hakuei in his arms.

 

The throne room was full with courtiers and nobles, all ready to congratulate the Western armies on their success and safe return. That was Kouha's job. The pink haired teen was all smiles and gracious waves as he spoke at length on the power and might of their Empire and its military. Hakuei suppressed a smiled as Koumei rolled his eyes and faked a yawn. But she was having trouble focusing on her young cousin, especially when En stood a little way back. All stern and stiff, he looked the perfect image of the tall, dark, brooding prince, returning from battle as if it was no big deal. 

Again he refused to meet her eye, staring straight down the throne room to the back lanterns pinned to the walls. Speaking only when prompted by Kouha to thank their men and their hard work. By the end of their report a silent Gyokuen sprung to life. Pinching Kouha on the cheek, she kissed his reddening flesh tenderly. Patting him on the head as one would humour a well behavioured toddler she sent him off with a patronising wave. Embracing Kouen, the Empress pressed her lips to his chin as he refused to bend down and receive her affections.

“My clever En. Finishing his campaign so quickly. It's amazing what can be achieved when one is motivated.” The implication of her words were lost on the court as they clapped and cheered but her words were not lost on Kouen. Setting his jaw, the prince's self control levelled up as he resisted the urge to snap the witch's neck. Fuck the court and her hoard of priests. He could be exiled for all he cared so long as Hakuei and the baby could come with him. But that was all part of her plan, he guaranteed it. So instead he smiled and played along with her kind words and act.   
Closing the ceremony with a pray, Kouen snatched up Kouha and they quickly fled across the palace. Walking the long corridors, Kouen caught sight of Koumei's tangle of red hair across the courtyard. Accompanying his brother was his beautiful Hakuei. She'd been at the summons, he'd seen her briefly as she'd entered with his brother. But he had remained cold, pretending as if she wasn't so close, least the bitch and her followers cotton on to his weakness. Watching each other across the gardens, the pairs of royals remained calmly neutral.   
Coming to meet at the front of Kouen's quarters, Kouen nodded to his entourage who set up a guard routine as the Rens stepped inside. Behind closed doors, Kouen could barely hold back, had they been alone he would have taken her. Made love to her and just lain in bed with her for hours on end. But with Mei and Kouha smiling and chatting furiously behind him, the prince made do with hugging his beloved and stealing a sneaky kiss from her trembling lips.

“Don't cry. This is a happy occasion” he reminded her, his hands wiping under her eyes. Catching the tears that had leaked from her dark blue orbs as she smiled.  
“I know” she said, taking a deep breath and trying to keep the sob from her voice. “They're happy tears.” Smiling En kissed her again, ignoring Kouha's protests behind them.  
“Ewww, get a room you love birds.”

“Soon” Kouen said, pulling back to hold Hakuei gaze, his crimson eyes filled with sensual promise. “Very soon. But first, the engagement. Is everything organised Mei?” Yawning the slender redhead nodded.  
“Everything is going perfectly to plan. Tomorrow you're scheduled to give an announcement about a marriage purposal. Gyokuen, to my knowledge is unaware. I've tried my best to go through the quietest channels possible. But little happens in Kou that she isn't aware of.” Humming as he removed his cape, Kouen took a seat as he watched his younger brother inspect his lover.

“You're not as big as I'd thought you'd be.” Poking her side lightly, Hakuei laughed as the youth touched her stomach. Having none of his older brother's qualms about touching her. “Does it move yet? Is it a boy or a girl? If it's a girl you should name it something manly, just to mess with people. Can I dress it up like a cat? And make it wear little hats. I hope its friendlier the En. Maybe I can buy it sweets.”  
Overwhelmed by his questions and chatter Hakuei could only giggle and shrugged.  
“I don't know, we'll have to see. And it does move.” Glancing at Kouen, she smiled. “It only just started last night. Maybe it knew daddy was coming home.”  
“Ohhh physic baby. That'll make the best King ever. Kou would be unstoppable.” Shaking his head at Kouha's ranting, Koumei collapsed beside En, struggling to keep his eyes open.  
“Stop speaking nonsense.” The tactician grumbled. “And get your hands off her, the baby's probably sleeping now. It was awake most of last night.” Placing a hand on Kouha's shoulder as he pouted, Hakuei smiled at him.  
“I'll tell you the minute it starts to move. I promise.” Content with her answer Kouha nodded.

“Thank you. And congratulations. When En told me you were having a baby I thought he was joking. But I'm happy, for both of you. I've never had a baby to dote on before. Except for some of my men's, but it's not the same.” He paused, flopping back on a stack of pillows. “Maybe one of the girls could have a baby. Reirei has a boyfriend, babies come next don't they?”  
“Usually” Koumei said, rubbing his eyes to hold off fatigue. “Maybe see how you deal with this child first. Maybe you won't like babies.”  
“I like babies” Kouha deafened.  
“But you couldn't eat a whole one?” Cracking a smile, Mei giggled at his own joke. Eyes narrowing angrily, Kouha resisted the urge to kick his sibling.  
“No. I dealt with Hakuryuu fine when he was a baby.” Giving Hakuei a hand as she knelt down beside him, Kouen shook his head.  
“Hakuryuu was hardly a baby. And you were only four, that doesn't count.” Huffing Kouha fiddled with one of his plaits.  
“I'm fine with babies. You'll see.”

Wrapping an arm around Hakuei's shoulders, En kissed the top of her head as she snuggled in close to his chest.  
“I'm sure you will be. I'm very thankful, for both of you and your support.” Nodding Hakuei agreed.  
“Yes, thank you so much.” Smiling Kouha tugged at his brother's long hair, snagging a strand and at tugging at it until the slender man shifted towards him, Kouha began plaiting his brother's long hair.  
“You're welcome.” Scowling playfully at the youngster Kouen almost laughed.  
“You haven't done anything. It's all Mei, as usual.” Shrugging the second prince leant into the feeling of his brother's hands threading through his hair.  
“I don't mind. Tomorrow you'll both need to be full attendance and ready to announce the engagement. Gyokuen will be doing everything in her power to prevent this from happening. So we all need to be prepared.” Saluting dramatically Kouha pulled his brother's hair aggressively.  
“We'll be ready brother Mei.” 

The hand around Hakuei' shoulder squeezed gently as she watched the siblings bickered between themselves.  
“You look beautiful” Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Kouen took the opportunity to press a small, chaste kiss to the side of her cheek.  
“Pregnancy suits you.”  
“Battle suits me more,” grinning Hakuei returned the kiss. “Wouldn't you agree?” His hand slide from her shoulder, along her collar and up her neck. Brushing his fingers over her cheek, his crimson gaze gleamed as it roamed over her figure. The bow of her obi was tied above the soft bump at her middle, she'd made it purposely noticeable for him. So he could see the difference, so he could see that it was real.  
“Hakuei-sama, I doubt you slept well last night and I apologise for the early wake up this morning. Perhaps an early night is best for your condition?” Struggling to hold back a smile at Koumei's sporting new hair style, the princess nodded.  
“Perhaps you're correct Mei. And please don't worry about waking me up early. Living in the palace has made me lax with my routine and schedule.” Helping her with a steady hand, Kouen pulled her into a kiss before she could protest. Slightly embarrassed by his affection, Hakuei pushed him back gently, hiding her smile behind her chiding tones.  
“Really En? How rude. Keep your lips to yourself.” She shook her head at his sulky expression. “At least until we're behind closed doors.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter! You have been warned!   
> Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am amazed whenever a new one pops up, it literally makes my day, sometimes even my week. Thank you

As they closed the door behind them, Kouen gently snagged Hakuei around the waist.

“Can I kiss you now? We're in private.” Smiling Hakuei tugged at his beard.

“Of course. I've missed you.” Smiling he pulled her closer as she rubbed up against his body, hands splayed on his chest.

“I missed you to.” Titling his head to the side, he looked down the length of her body, fingering the light loose material of her robe. His breathing deepened, and she felt the jut of his erection against his hip. Just touching her body put her on a slow burn, sending little shivers down her spine as she rubbed against his cock, watching him bite his lip in a silent hiss.

“Can I show you how much I missed you? How long has it been since you've slept in a real bed?”

“Months” he growled. His expression shifting to a hot, hungry look. Kissing her, he bent to wrap an arm around her thighs and lifting her up. Carrying her over to the soft, plush bedding to perch her carefully on the edge of the bed. Hakuei's slow burn was quickly escalating to fast, hot flames.

 

The baby's growth spurt over the last couple of months since his absence was most noticeable. As a result En was being so very careful with her, his hands feathering over her stomach and breasts. It drove her insane. She was still as strong and healthy as ever, just pregnant, both her and the baby would not break. Of course he wouldn't listen to her, mentally chanting that he must be careful, so very gently. Groaning Hakuei nipped hard at his shoulder, drawing a sharp gasp from the prince.

“Pregnancy is not going to slow me down. And what happens when I get bigger?” Kissing his panting lips, she grinned, “I've missed you for so long. I need you now.” Kouen couldn't help but laugh, hugging her tighter.

“I can't wait for you to become my wife.” Burying her face into his neck Hakuei smiled.

“Tomorrow can not come quick enough.” Settling against his chest with a happy sigh with his fingers running through her hair, En pulled loosed the twisting loops of her hair, letting it tumble down around her shoulders in shining back silk. Untying her obi, he undressed her with a restrained delicacy that continued to frustrate her.

 

Without clothes the changes to her body were even more pronounced, her breasts fuller and heavier, as well as the curve and bump of her abdomen. Sighing as her skin met the open air, she ran a hand over her bump as she stared up at him, watching him strip.

“Do you think I look fat?” The look of outrage that flashed across his stern face was worth it, she almost giggled.

“I can't believe you said that. No, never. You look so beautiful, so alive. You're glowing and this...” He touched a shaky hand to her taunt stomach “Is so perfect. So beautiful.” He seemed lost for words, and it made her smile, confidence radiating through her. Yanking his robe from his shoulders, En pulled his pony tail free.

 

She almost cheered as his naked skin met her hand, pulling him down to her. She greedily stroked her fingers over the hard muscle of his chest, watching the overly cocky grin grow on his face. Easing down the bed, he came to lay beside her, his long, large body spooning against her. His crimson gaze flashed as he took her mouth, touching her lips lightly.

“Shall we have a big wedding? Call forth all the foreign dignities to watch.” He asked, voice rough against her lips. Nodding Hakuei nipped him gently, nestling in against his chest.

“Yes please. Maybe it'll force Hakuryuu to come home.” Changing the topic quickly, to something less unpleasant, En stroked her face.

“We'll start the plans tomorrow.”

“Yes” she said, her voice soft. “She won't intervene this time, we'll actually be together.” Tapping his nose until he nipped at her fingers Hakuei stared deep into his eyes. “I'm so happy.” She whispered wriggling against his bare chest, the hands in her hair trailed down to her shoulders, holding her still as she tried to sit up. Gently he ran his hands along the sensitive growing curve and slopes of her figure. Leaning down Kouen licked across her tender nipple, taking it in his mouth. Suckling at the plump flesh and lobe of her breast with his mouth, he moved down and along her body.

 

He'd missed her soon much. Now worse then ever. She was baring his child, shifting from the hardened body of a warrior to a soft and lush body of a mother. She was changing so much and it was such a delight. Sliding hands across every pane of Hakuei's flesh, En nipped and tasted every inch of her body, committing it to memory so the next time he was on the battlefield he could reminiscence on the beauty of wife and the mother of his heir.

 

Hakuei couldn't lie still. It seemed a long age since he'd lain hands on her, and now they were sending invisible flicker of desire along her spine. Her legs shifted restlessly as the throb between her legs intensified, leaving her feeling empty. But he wouldn't touch her where she needed it the most! Brushing over her legs, she jerked her hips, ashamed by how wet she'd become from such simple play.

“Please stop teasing me. You've been gone for so long.” Grinning the prince kissed her, hands brushing over her hips, Kouen's smile tried to be cruel as she thrashed against him in frustration.

“Take me En! Please!” The desperation in her voice was intoxicating, it was as if she had cast a whip across his spine. Barely keeping control of his desire, the princess was coaxed up onto all fours. Hands and knees sinking into the soft sheets.

“It'll be easier this way. It won't hurt the baby.” Breathless Hakuei pushed her hair out of her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Have you been reading up on this?” Hands cupping the soft, thick lobes of her ass En's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

“Chatter among the men. Those who have wives and children talk about these things.”

 

Losing her breath, Hakuei buried her face into a near by pillow, almost biting her tongue as long, large fingers probe along her leaking slit. As he tapped her swollen clit gently, the princess rocked back against the head of his cock as he came up behind her. Pressing into her slick, hot, heat En hissed at her tight sheath clenching around him. Taking him to the hilt Hakuei shivered, her skin hot and fire as she rocked back against him. The deep push and pull of Kouen's cock thrusting in and out sent unparalleled waves of pleasure across her body, bringing her close to tears. Lowering himself over her, his big body covered her completely as he rocked inside her. Feeling his face nestle against her shoulder, she giggled at the tickle of his beard, followed by a kiss.

“I love you.” Overwhelmed by his words Hakuei bit the pillow as the orgasm crashed over her. Filling her up with all the pent up emotions and desires he'd felt over the last two months En moaned, hands rubbing against her womanhood to bring her to the final peak.

“I love you to. I missed you.” Falling back on his knees Kouen panted, watching Hakuei as she struggled to roll over. Hands gently gracing her hips, the prince used his weight to fall back and roll her over.

 

Snuggling into his warmth Hakuei shivered as the soft flutters in her stomach intensified. The baby was obviously excited by their activities. Smiling, she took his hand, placing it over her swallow abdomen. Hakuei couldn't help but giggle as the hand at her middle jerked away suddenly, feeling the distinct squirming beneath her skin.

“Our child will be strong and power. A true king.”

“Or Queen” she added, glancing behind her. “A great ruler” she compromised, watching the twist of disapproval in his face.

“I think I've had enough of Empresses for the time being.” Placing her hand atop his, she could feel the vibrations within her stomach.

“I understand. But to a King or Queen. I don't care. So long as they're a healthy, happy baby I don't care.” Nodding Kouen laid back against the bed, feeling the weight of Hakuei in his arms after months of being alone brought him such satisfaction. With the thumping hum of his child growing in her stomach, the prince's eyelids slid closed, floating into the warm lull of sleep.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to explain you a thing. I love Koumei, (if y'all haven't notice) He is probably my favourite character in Magi and thus why I love this chapter so much. I wrote it on a tram (where I write most of my fanfic) and I was nearly in tears by the end of it. Koumei loves his brothers so much and I can see him sacrificing everything for them.

Sleep was magical. Hakuei felt as though she was floating. Even the baby's ever insistent kicking couldn't wake her. Although she could feel it, especially with the weight of En's hand ever present over her stomach. Dozing off after a session of sex and soothing words, Hakuei was tempted to never leave the bed. Surrounded by Kouen's powerful figure, his arm around her waist, hand resting upon her wiggling bump. Hakuei thought of postponing their announcement in favour of staying in bed. But they couldn't do that. Not now with Gyokuen prowling around, intent on ruining their plans. ****

Rolling over, the princess faced her sleeping lover.

 

She'd missed this, missed him. His presences and being that brought her so much joy and security. It was the strength and nature of his character, of his soul and she loved him for it. Would their child be that strong willed? Powerful enough to move mountains and expand the empire? Probably. With their combined stubborn and willpower she was sure the empire would look forward to a very capable leader. Watching En snort in his sleep, she bit her lip to stop her giggles as he pushed his face into the pillow. No one else saw him like this, unguarded and free of his responsibilities. His face was soft when he slept, none of its usual stern, rigid angles and sharp cut. He looked younger, paler and much cuter. It made her happy.

 

Frowning at flurry of approaching footsteps, she slipped out of Kouen grasp, struggling to sit up as the door was ripped open.

“En! Hakuei! We have a problem!” Koumei looked as though he hadn't slept at all, his hair mattered and wild as he dashed into the room and physically shook Kouen awake. “I'm seriously En, the witch made her move.” Struggling up on his elbows, the prince looked up at his brother wearily.

“We knew she would. Was it something you hadn't prepared for?” Tugging at his hair nervously, the lanky redhead ignored his kin's state of undress as the couple began pulling on their discarded robes from the previous night.

“I didn't think she'd go this far. I had not calculated for this.” Pausing as he laced up his cape, Kouen frowned.

“What happened?”

“I'll tell you as well go, we must hurry. If you're lucky you can convince her otherwise. But even that's a long shot.”

 

Sleepy and bedraggled, the trio raced across the palace, Hakuei struggling to hide her baby bump in such a tight robe as they bumbled half sleep to the courtroom.

“Kouen! My son! Oh it's terrible. Come child we must act quickly.” Skidding to a halt as he entered the throne room, Kouen took a deliberate step back as the Empress dashed down from her dais and threw herself at the tall redhead.

”Kougyoku! Oh your poor sister, she is suffering so.”

“Mother” Hakuei said softly, narrowly avoiding being toppled over as Gyokuen reached Kouen, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face against her chest. “Whatever is the matter? What about Kougyoku?” Pulling her face from En's chest, the dark haired empress winked at her daughter before casting an arm over her eyes dramatically.

“She's lost her baby! We received word from Balbadd early this morning. The poor girl. She's distraught! And Balbadd is threatening war for this insult.”

“Balbadd is threatening war for what insult?” The usually quiet and shadowy Koumei asked from behind Kouen's shoulder, his tired magenta eyes narrowing as he watched the Empress's weave her lies.

“They think she did it on purpose! The poor thing is suffering and they're criticising her. Threatening her life and our alliance and trade connection.”

“Balbadd is?” Kouen sounded unconvinced. Glancing over his shoulder, the future king was pleased at Mei's mirrored expression. There was no way in all holy hell and dungeons that the Saluja brat was threatening Kougyoku. His sister and that cherry boy had a strange, friendly relationship. Even after their forced marriage the brat had seemed pleased with their arrangement, especially since he'd manage to keep his Fanalis bitch. And as to ending their trading agreements... Kouen almost laughed. The boy king didn't have that power, only Mei did and by the way the scholar looked, Gyokuen's misdirection knew no bounds.

 

“En, my dear you must leave for Balbadd. The bloodthirsty young brute is scared of you. You must work some sense into him. Bring Kougyoku back if you have to. Fix the trade agreements if you can. And take Koumei with you.” Opening his mouth to protest, Kouen was floored as the Empress patted his cheek. “You wouldn't want to compromise our good relations with the West would you? But should you fail...” Turning her attention to her daughter Gyokuen smiled. “We always have Reim. Pack your things my love. The Emperor of Reim and I have struck a deal for good trade and relations, to be sealed with a marriage.” Stunned the trio was speechless, Hakuei managing to find her words over her pounding heartbeat as her cousin's struggled.

“You want me to marry the Emperor?” Shaking her head, Gyokuen tittered softly, pulling her daughter into a hug.

“No no my dear. He already has several wives. You're being offered to one of their highest General, a famous noble. Be pleased my love, this may save Kou's trade standing internationally.”

 

Brushing her hand over the subtle bump across her daughter's middle, Gyokuen leant in closer. “It will also help solve our other little problem as well, all for the benefit of Kou of course.” Pulling away and ignoring the look of shock and terror on Hakuei's face, Gyokuen walked back to her throne, gesturing airily as she went. “This is such ill news, but I am so thankful that I have such wonderful children working towards the future and well being of Kou. Chop chop you three, your ships depart before the sun, you need to be under way before the morning's end.” Sitting down on her throne, her kind smile filled with evil intention, the Empress of Kou waved them off. “Quick quick my loves. Or did you have plans for today.”

 

He could feel Koumei's hand fisted in the back of his cape. It matter little, he could have easily snapped his brother's wrist or even pulled him along as he ran up to throne and throttled the old witch. But he couldn't, especially as Hakuei looped her arm under his elbow and pulled him towards the door. Following her automatically as the they bowed to the Queen and retreated swiftly beyond her evil grasp, En wasn't so tame as they entered his domain. Slamming the door to his quarters with amazingly contained rage, Kouen felt about ready to rip his hair out.

“I swear if looks could kill.” Koumei sounded tried, almost sick. Maybe he was, Kouen thought absent mindedly, who knew the last time he'd slept a full night. Days probably.

“She can't do this!” Was he yelling? The expressions his kin were giving him suggested yes. Not that he could tell. The blood rushing passed his ears made it impossible to determine volume or tone. He was loud and angry that was plain enough, it was how he felt. Clenching and unclenching his fist the prince tried in vain to conceal his anger, pushing it down for a more convenient time.

 

“This isn't a bad thing” Glaring at his sleep deprived brother, En was convinced Mei had finally snapped.

“What part of this is a good thing?” Staring his elder brother down with a look of mild superiority the second prince sighed.

“Just hear me out. And stop yelling. We're standing right here.” Tisking at his brother's scolding, Kouen slipped his arms under Hakuei's, burying his face into her messy, un-brushed hair, still tussled from their previous night of love making. Closing his eyes and inhaling her soft, natural scent, the father-to-be relaxed his seething anger. Opting instead to listen to his wise brother's words, calmed by Hakuei's hand reaching up to stroke his beard and face.

“The old bitch has actually done us a favour.”

“Still not following” came a growled from behind the princess. Smiling despite herself, Hakuei forced En's hand to her stomach, feeling the fluttering inside increase at his touch. Their baby was already a show off, playing for their father's attentions.

“We need Hakuei to go away. If neither of us are here she's at the most risk. Gyokuen could do whatever she wanted with her correct? I mean the kingdom isn't even aware she's in the state. They all think she's campaigning with her household.” Peering over Hakuei's dark hair, Kouen was still glaring. Rolling his eyes Koumei spelt out his plan for his brother.

“Having Hakuei out of Kou has her out of Gyokuen's grasp.”

“Except that she'll be married to some stuffy old Reim noble.” Shaking his head, the slender redhead pointed to his cousin's pregnant tummy.

“No noble will agree to a marriage with an already pregnant woman, even a foreign princess. It'd be political suicide and at Hakuei stage where would be no way to explain it. Early birth's are infrequently successful and if the lie of previous relations were implied the noble would be black listed.” Grinning Koumei leant back against the wall, his body slowly shutting down after its trauma of no sleep and little substances.

“Hakuei-sama finally gets to show off her pregnancy. Tight robes, those maternity based yukatas with the back supports and deep front. Lots of visuals of the stomach and growing bust.” Grinning Hakuei rounded in Kouen's embrace looking hopefully at him.

 

“It'll work. Mei's seldom wrong.” Frowning En looked unconvinced.

“What happens when Reim find out she's pregnant? They'll kick her and send her home.”

“Doubtful” Mei yawned. “With such a high profile, delicate figure they'll await our embassy to retrieve her. That'll be us.” Finally following his brother's train of thought, the prince nodded.

“Deal with this nonsense in Balbadd, travel straight to Reim, retrieve Hakuei and return home.” He frowned. “But she'll do this again, the witch won't stop until we're apart. Even once the baby is born” Rolling his eyes, Koumei looked fit to collapse.

 

“What would you do without me? She can't send you away after this. There are laws, ancient laws at that. Ones not even she can change dictating that one of the heirs to the empire must always remain at the palace. Usually that's me.” He smiled sleepily. “But it can just as easily be you.” Narrowing his eyes Kouen vaguely recalled such an ancient requirement, but he was sceptical.

“But then what happens to you?” Shrugging Koumei continued to look undeterred. His frail frame almost bending under the weight of his own fatigue and stress as he smiled.

“Nothing major. I just have to take a campaign. I hear the East is nice is this time of year. Maybe I'll take a diplomatic mission to Sindria. It's warm there.” Sharing a worried look, the couple shook their heads.

“Mei you can't campaign. Your djinn isn't designed for battle. You can barely hold a sword let alone ride into battle.”

“I could ride a horse if I wanted to” the slender man sniffed. “I'm not completely useless.”

“I didn't say that” Kouen said suddenly quiet and concerned. “But we play to our strengths you said that yourself. Sending you out on campaign...” Kouen stared his brother down, feeling his heart clench.

 

Sending his brother out on campaign could spell death of the fragile Ren. He was offering to sacrifice so much just for his brother's happiness, the chance to marry and be happy with his new wife. A chance for Kouen to watch child grow and become a strong king's vessel. But at what cost?

“We're thinking to far ahead.” Slapping himself lightly on the cheeks, Koumei puffed out a shallow breath. “Hakuei-sama do you understand the situation and what you must do?” Nodding Hakuei struggled to hold back her tears at Mei's offer and noble sacrifice.

“I do. Thank you Koumei-dono.” Bowing to her cousin, Hakuei rubbed her eyes as the sting of tears threatening to spill over. Rubbing the back of his head bashfully Mei returned the bow awkwardly.

“I am honoured to fulfil my duty to my King and Empire. Good luck on your journey Hakuei, I wish you all the best and a swift return to our safety.”

 

 

 

They'd nearly won. Shaking her head as a fit of giggles bubbled up from her chest, Gyokuen slumped back in her throne. Oh clever Koumei thought he'd pulled the wool over her eyes. Not even close. Brushing her fringe from her eyes, the Empress composed herself. It'd nearly worked too, if not for Kouen's lack of response. That brute was far too hot headed to take the lost of his heir laying down. She'd assumed the trio had been planning something, but locked behind the tightly guarded doors of Kouen's quarters it had been impossible to tell. Thankfully Kouen had given the game up. Her plans were back on track and using Kougyoku as the lure had worked a treat.

 

She'd sensed Vepar's power on the girl the moment she'd returned from Sindria. That sneaky king had hoped the brainless princess would act as the prefect spy. Gyokuen had laughed at his mistake. Vepar's magic was difficult to predict, but easy to break if one knew how.

 

Gyokuen knew how.

 

She'd watched the small magician perfect his magic back in Alma Torran and at feeling his signature all over Kougyoku, the Empress had used it to her advantaged. Using the eye of rukh as an amplifier, she'd managed to invade the brain of the unsuspecting new Queen. Convincing the young woman that she was pregnant had been easy enough, especially as the desire was already deeply rooted in the girl's brain. Instructing her on how to fake her pregnancy had been simple as well. Her glee at her purposed expecting state helped double her feeling of lose and pain at the termination of her apparent child. It was a simple task, with enough pigs blood and screaming, her false miscarriage had convinced the Balbadd healers as well as her new husband.

 

He was too kind, that blonde brat. The king's vessel of Solomon's great magi. Holding his new Queen until the early hours of the morning, comforting her with soft words of love and support. Weeping bitter tears with his wife at the lost of their baby. It was disgusting. They weren't even in love. Not real love. The Saluja loved his Fanalis bitch more the Kougyoku and yet their tears fell together as they mourned the death of a baby they'd never truly had.

 

Humans were stupid like that. Bonding together over idiotic things likes reproduction and lust. The Father must have made a mistake when choosing the dominate species. Humans were pathetic. Her thoughts drifting back to her foolish daughter and step-son, Gyokuen laughed. They were a pathetic pair. Working so hard behind her back to ensure their happiness and success. The dark Empress was happy to put them in their place. Living under her reign the black sun would rise again and the world would return to the Father. They didn't have a chance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking such a long time to update. I got a heap of negative feedback on one of my other fics so I've been a bit cautious with getting back into writing and uploading stuff. My bad, shall be back to a more regular update seclude from now on. Cheers!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking ages to update. I usually update at work, but we have no internet atm so I've been struggling to find time at home. Thank you for your patience. This story is slowly drawing to a close and I hope you enjoy it. Cheers

She'd never enjoyed travelling by sea. Her heart and soul belonged on horse back, over the vast grasslands and plains. The endless blue and white of the ocean bored her. And Reim was so very far away. Although she'd never been to the grand empire before, she knew plenty about it.

The female magi Scheherazade for two hundred had worked steadily to ensure the safety and productivity of the nation. Her hard work resulting in one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world.

 

_If only Kou's magi worked that hard,_ Hakuei thought bitterly as she passed through the off white court yards and gardens of the nation's capital. Her meeting with the emperor had been short and thankfully uneventful. He welcomed her to Reim and outlined the plans he'd established with the ambassador on their new trade agreements. And of course, the matter of her new husband. She'd worn her usual pale loose robe for that particular meeting, but as per Koumei's request, she'd prepared her newly tailored kimono of grey and black. The soft ash colours to offset the glowing pink of her cheeks and radiant blue of her eyes. The emperor had been most insentient that she meet with her husband right away, but the princess had declined, hiding behind a shield of fatigue and informality. Thankfully the old man had agreed, but had quickly had set up a meeting between the future husband and the princess.

 

Hakuei was struggling not to laugh as she made her way through the now dark green and white gardens. Candles and torches illuminated their path as the princess and her assistant were directed by a collection of golden Reim guards to the designated meeting area. Thankfully the outdoor setting was left in relative piracy as the guards bowed and stood down beside the wide steps where they entered. Glancing at the empty table and untouched array of dinner, Hakuei raised an eyebrow at Seisyun who shrugged. Had her suitor not yet arrived? In Kou it would have been taken as a most grievous insult to keep a foreign princess waiting. Lowering herself into a squishy looking chair with a soft humph, Hakuei sighed. The robe showed off her blooming stomach perfectly. The tight little round bump of the baby balanced perfectly with her slender figure. Regardless of how boring pregnant life was at least she looked good. Shaking her head at her own vanity, a noise from the guards made her turn.

 

She smiled.

 

The first real smile not bore of formality or snark since arriving in Riem. His red hair made him incredibly distinct that and his height, wild eyes and silver piercing: It was Mu Alexius.

She'd met the Fanalis during the battle of Magnostadt. Captain of Reim's notorious Fanalis corps, the djinn user had been a powerful ally against the organisation. Although his reception with En had been frosty, his interaction with Sinbad had not been much better. Grand leaders with large egos always found it hard to get along.

 

But he was quick to smile and laugh. Had been good relationship with his men which was friendly without over compensating. But currently he just looked confused.

“Hakuei-sama?” He staggered over her name with a hopeful smile, awaiting her confirmation. Nodding, she went to get up, heaving herself from the comfortable chair with considerate effort. Rushing to her aid, the Fanalis Captain's confused expression intensified.

“Good evening Mu-dono. It's wonderful to see you again, your empire is lovely.” Bowing slightly, she watched him return the gesture, his dark eyes shifting between her face and bulging stomach.

“Yes, I am most honoured to see you also. And thank you. I regret to say I have not toured Kou and have no intention to in the future.” Glancing around the room, Mu looked back over his shoulder towards the outside garden.

“Are you expecting someone?” His reaction was strange as he didn't reply, but maybe the Fanalis were like that.

 

She was in truth thankful for his appearance. This made her job so much easier, already established ties could make this crossover much simpler. “I hope you've been well since our last battle.” Meeting her eyes distractedly, the tall redhead smiled disarmingly at her.

“Yes indeed. And the same to you princess. You are simply glowing.” His smiled warmed his eyes as he spoke, making her blush with pride.

“Thank you. And it is good to see you and your empire are doing so well.” All things considered. The lost of their magi had been such a devastating blow to the nation, it pleased her to see it thriving in her absence.

 

“I don't mean to seem ungrateful for your presences milady. But I am so what confused by them.” Eyes widening, Hakuei hide a small smile behind her hand. Grand and nobles leaders they might be but they were all a little dense weren't they?

“Are you not here to meet your new wife?” Mouth open in confusion, Mu cocked his head to the side, trying in vain to follow her words.

“I am...” Crimson eyes widening in surprise, the Fanalis blinked. “Hakuei-sama... but you're...” He shook his head, clearing his throat. Cheeks pink, the giant redhead knelt, his head bent. “Forgive my ignorance milady. I was simply overwhelmed at our reunion.” Overwhelmed was an understatement, he looked about ready to run, his heels tensing off the floor as he stood. Smiling at him, Hakuei put a hand to his shoulder, hoping to ease his fears.

 

“It's alright Mu-dono. Please relax. I have no intention of seeking marriage.” Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Mu smiled at her, his grin infectious as he offered the princess a chair. His change in mood was instantaneous and Hakuei was pleased as she lowered herself againinto one of the squishy chairs.

“Can I offer you some cheese? Strawberries perhaps? Wine? Um-'' Shaking his head as he approached her, the Fanalis threw her an apologetic look. “My apologies Hakuei-sama. Just the food?” She'd eaten before arriving, assuming she'd have no appetite while dealing the rejection of her possible husband. But now as she relaxed into the plush, softness of the chair, her stomach growled and the baby kicked.

“That would be wonderful! Thank you so much Mu-dono.” Pulling his chair up beside her, the redhead offered the princess an overloaded platter. Laughing as she took the heavy plate, she set the miniature banquet between them. “Sharing dinner, how romantic.”

“Sharing?” He looked worried for a second. “Too much?” He looked at the platter concerned for a moment. Shaking her head, Hakuei put a hand to his elbow.

“I'm teasing! However I doubt I'll be able to eat all of this.”

“We will share then.” Voice muffled behind the cork in his teeth as he opened a bottle of wine, the Reim General held the open beverage away from the pregnant princess. “Does the smell bother you milady?” Picking at a selections cheeses and grapes, Hakuei shook her head.

“No, should it? Is the wine here so different?” Sipping from the long neck and neglecting a glass, Mu sighed contently.

“I'm unsure milady, however some pregnant women in court despise the smell of wine. I did not wish to make you uncomfortable.” Nibbling the array of delicacies on her plate, Hakuei assured him.

“I have had little difficulties through out my pregnancy. Beyond the odd aches and pains, and now with my size.” She gestured to her front. “I am beginning to feel hampered for the first time.” Nodding as he down more rich vino, the Fanalis licked his reddening lips. His smile was suddenly gone and replaced by a soft look of concern.

“I don't mean to pry Hakuei-dono but this situation feels... Forced.” Finishing her meal, Hakuei thought over the best answer. As she'd discussed with Koumei on various different occasions should the international community discover how deep Al-Thamen was rooted in Kou, their nation would be invaded instantly. As such, she replied with a much more diplomatic answer, preserving her dignity in a foreign country was nothing compared to the safety of her homeland.

“I acquired this child in wedlock. My family especially were incredible disappointed in my actions and saw fit to marry me off at the first opportunity.” She smiled. “I'm sorry that it comes down on you.” Shaking his head, the bottle swinging limply in hand, Mu sighed.

“I am thankful for your honest milady. And I empathise with your situation, however Riem would never allow this marriage to occur under our laws while your bastard is involved.”

“I am aware” she said airily, eyeing off some of the sweet treats littering the table. “If fact I was counting on it.”

 

Jaw slack in confusion, the Fanalis captain decided against questioning the princess' logic. He'd often found the logic of women beyond his comprehension. “And what of yourself? Is marriage not appealing? Beautiful foreign princesses begging for your bed, bringing wealth and trade to your nation?” Swirling his bottle, Mu shook his head.

“I desire no wife.” He paused, unsure how much he was willing to deluge to his comrade. “I no longer seek love or the company the women.” He coughed, the swell of emotions in his chest choking his voice. “Now I only seek to protect Riem and Lady Scheherazade's legacy.” Moved by his words, Hakuei touched a hand to his, reassuring the giant with a gentle smile.

“Then we share a goal captain.” Raising a plump strawberry to the neck of his bottle, she gave an impromptu toast. “To not getting married off.” Smiling Mu took a heavy swig from his bottle.

“And the health and welling being of your bastard.”

 

 

 

Marga was a delight. Hakuei had always loved the company of children. Stemming from her early years of looking after Hakuryuu in her mother's absence, she'd always had a way with them and Marga was no different. The young girl was a bubbling ball of excitement and affection, it was intoxicating. And since Mu had introduced her to the inexperienced but powerful magi and his daughter, Hakuei had become firm friends with their company. But they'd made it easy.

 

She'd been locked away in Kou's capital for such a long period, spending time with so many new faces was greatly welcomed. Titus was wary at first, shielding his adoptive daughter from the evil foreign princess, but through Mu's supportive words and Marga tenacity his fears were quickly dismissed.

 

Sitting on a grassy hill above the Fanalis training grounds, Hakuei shared a small picnic with her new friends, watching the bright red hair of the Fanalis flash in the sun as they ran drills.

“I wish I could join them.” Scanning the field as two teams clashed in a sea of red and gold, Hakuei sighed. “It's been ages since I've been in the field or rode a horse. Or done anything fun.” And it had been ages, she was not far from her due date now. The situation in Balbadd appeared much more complicated then En and Mei had expected, all due to Sindria's interaction no doubt. But her marriage plans had been called off. Mu had handled the negotiations with a finesse Mei would have envied and while her name was now darkened in the empire, the approval of an enemy nation meant little to her. Not when she was this happy.

“Why in the world is running around getting all hot and sweaty at all appealing?” Pulling a face, the tanned features of Reim magi's personal healer Sphintus twisted unhappily. “I can think of much better ways to waste my time.”

“It's training” Titus corrected, wiping strawberry jam from Marga's hands and face. “It's not like they're doing it for fun.”

“It looks like they're having fun.” Hakuei said, listening to the whoops and cries of the mock battle playing before them.

“Barbarians” Titus teased as Marga squirmed out of his grasp, and fled to the safety of Hakuei's lap. “ _Fighting, eating and nocturnal activities._ It should be their motto.”

“Does the Fanalis corps have a motto?” Hakuei asked, intrigued. Titus shrugged, fanning himself as the sun beamed down hard overhead.

“I doubt it. The squad's only been activate for fifteen years or so.” Arranging the bouncing toddler on her lap, Hakuei smiled as tiny hands touched her tummy.

“The baby's moving again.” Marga was right and it had been doing it a lot more these days. Growing more and more active as her date drew closer. There was no hiding it now. Even if she'd been living in Kou they would never have been about to hide it. It was becoming troublesome, especially with the increasing heat. She overheated so easily. Poor Seisyun had been run off his feet bringing her cold water during the evenings, and even worse now were her ankles and feet. She went barefoot as much as possible these days, otherwise her pain and fatigue become too much. Pregnancy was hard.

 

“They're going to eat all our food!” Marga wailed as they watched the crowds on the training pit spilt into groups and depart. The trio of the captain and his household swiftly making their way up the hill towards the picnicking group. “No.” Hopping of Hakuei's lap, the auburn haired toddler stood fearless before the giants. “This is our food, you may have some if you ask nicely. And if Mu Mu sings me a song.” Laughing at her boldness, the Fanalis Captain spared no time in scooping up the girl and bursting into song.

 

“She's becoming spoilt,” Myron warned as she delicately took a seat beside Hakuei, “everyone spoils her far too much.”

“Like you weren't a spoilt brat growing up.” Growling as he snagged a wheel of cheese, the scarred Fanalis Lo'lo' stared down his half-breed comrade. “I guarantee you were.”

“I was not.” The women defended, picking at some berries with restrained ferocity.

“You were actually.” Mu had ceased his song and with Marga perched on his shoulders, he paced around the picnic blanket in circles for her amusement. “You were horribly spoilt and you turned out fine.” Blushing, the Fanalis female threw a pitying look at her brother.

“Brother must you? Can you not” Laughing as Marga pulled his hair, Mu shrugged.

“But I must. It is the duty of older siblings to make their underlings suffer.” Groaning exaggeratedly Myron busied herself with her lunch, as Mu came to a halt and palmed the breathless Marga to Titus.

 

Hakuei couldn't help but smile. It amazed her that regardless of their superficial differences and location, how similar this royal family was to her own. It warmed her heart as she thought back to all the fierce teasing Kouen had dished out to Mei over the years. Or how the twins would bicker and fight over the simplest of things, primarily clothes. She herself was guilty of a certain level of mischief when Hakuryuu was involved. He'd always been such a serious child and doing anything to loosen him up she'd viewed as a success. Except for when he cried, a lot.

 

Hands resting on her stomach, she tried in vain to push aside the thought of her brother and family. It made her sad. She missed them dearly, now more then ever. And while she was thankful to be free from Gyokuen's threat at this vulnerable time in her life, it didn't stop her heart from aching.

“May I?” Jumping from her thought with a small jolt, Hakuei smiled across at the hulking Fanalis posing her a question. His hand was outstretched across the blanket, his fingers and palm a criss cross of jaggered scars and cuts. He'd seen battle, and a lot of it, Hakuei bore similar scars herself. But his hand shook ever so slightly, as if reigning in his colossal strength was an intense task, and for him it might have been.

“Of course Lo'lo'-san. It's more lively now then before.”

 

The Fanalis she'd discovered, loved babies. Mu had secretly whispered to her that they were a pack culture were children were to be worshipped and protected. Especially since in more recent years most had either lost babies or younger siblings due to ill health, death or slavers. They'd never truly had the time to appreciate the gift of a child. The thought had brought Hakuei to tears and while Mu's soft words assured her that it was happening less and less, she still felt sick at the thought. Hadn't that been her mother's plan? To take her baby away the moment it was born, shipping it off to some foreign nation. There had been little sleep for her that night. Instead she's opted to stay awake, weeping for hours into her pillow, comforted by Seisyun and thanking the gods that she had been this lucky so far.

 

 

 

 

Back within the confines of her quarters Hakuei shed her scarf and collapsed on her bed. Her feet were killing her and the baby was playing havoc with her sleep and routine. Rolling into a pillow, she heaved a heavy sigh, listening to the quiet click of the door as Seisyun entered and made his way around the room.

“Do you feel like eating in tonight? I don't think I can join the company for din-”

 

It wasn't Sei.

 

Unique blue eyes mirroring her own stared back at her. The oddity of her brother's gaze was something completely lost on her. She'd loved his imperfection from the moment he was born and even now, eighteen years later, Hakuryuu's heterochromia was still very distinct and oddly beautiful.

“Hakuryuu...what are you doing here?”

“Told you she was preggers and with En's bastard too, the rukh are the same as his.” Harsh words came from her window sill as the long absent Kou magi dangled his feet from the ledge and sneered at her. “Am I right Ei?” Blushing Hakuei focused on her brother. He'd grown bigger, taller, his build identical to Hakuyuu. It brought tears to her tears.

“Hakuryuu where have you been? We couldn't find you after Magnostadt. Kouen summoned you for the summit but you didn't-”

“Is it true?” Blinking in surprise, she looked down at her swollen stomach.

“Yes. En and I will parent the next heir of Kou.”

 

“How could you!?” Grabbing her shoulders, Hakuei winced as his right prosthetic dug in deep. “After everything we've suffered. After everything. You still trust him!? Enough t-to...this!” He pushed her away, his eyes wild and unstable. This wasn't Hakuryuu. This wasn't her baby brother she'd loved and raised. He was a monster, the same one she'd glimpsed on the battlefield along the Tenzan Plateau. The same monster who'd attack her after their step-father's funeral. This was a true monster. Birthed of hate and vengeance, there was nothing left of her loving younger brother but a superficial husk.

“Hakuryuu... Please, don't.”

“Don't what?” He spat angrily, ignoring Judar giggling in the corner. “Over react? It's hard not too Hakuei. He owns you now. You'll never be free of them. We'll never be free of them. What have you done.” Shaking her head as tears streamed down her cheeks, Hakuei pushed off the bed, staring down her brother with all the anger and disappointment she could muster.

“What have I done? What have _you_ done? En is trying to unite us, trying to unite the world. To work against the organisation. And you're holidaying with their magi.”

 

“Hey we were doing stuff. Things.” Judar yelled defensively from his perch. “And besides I'm not with them any more. The crybaby treats me so much better.” Staring him down was harder now, the cold look in his eye coupled with his new found height put Hakuei at a disadvantage. That and the fact she was unable to intimidate him, her stomach stopping her from getting up in his face and forcing him to back down.

“You had a choice.” Hakuryuu said, his face cold and stern. “You could have come with me. You could have been free from her.” Taking her hand, he glanced at her stomach, face twisted in disgust.

“You've ruined it now. Now we can never be free. Now he'll own you and we can never be together.” Her stomach rolled, swirling as her anxiety rose. Why wasn't Seisyun here? Surely he would have heard their quarrel? Or her embassy guards? The baby was kicking fiercely, kicking so hard she could feel it down her spine.

“Hakuryuu please, we can talk about this.”

“There is nothing left to talk about.” Pulling away, he stalked to the window, tears falling from his eyes. “You've ruined it now. I hope you're happy. You and Kouen and that... Thing.”

 

Jumping from the window, the prince quickly fled, leaving his partner loitering on the sill.

“He'll hate you forever now. And good luck with En and trying to defeat Gyokuen. You're going to need it.” Slipping off the sill with his usual cat like grace, the magi's flash of dark hair disappeared and promptly Hakuei found herself alone, alone and in pain.

 

She had lost him months ago, years if she was going to be truthful. But it didn't stop her heart from breaking. Her baby brother, the only real family she had left, the bouncing blue eyed baby she'd held so loving in her youth was gone. Lost to her in a sea of anger and violence. Corrupted by his hate, he was barely human any more. Like the beings he controlled and operated with Zagan's power, he was beyond her help, beyond anyone's help. She might be gaining a child, but she had lost her brother.

 

Her stomach wouldn't settled, the baby was stirring more then she'd ever felt it before. The banging on the door and Seisyun worried face was lost on the princess as she fell to her knees. Hands fisting in the silk of her bed sheets, Hakuei grit her teeth against the rolling pains that seized up and down her spine.

“Milady.” Seisyun was there, by her side, as always. “Hakuei, what's wrong? Is it the baby?” Was it the baby? Hakuei wasn't sure, it was too soon for the child to be born. Not now, surely not now. The trickling damp between her thighs confirmed her fears as Seisyun helped her up.

“Not yet.” She said franticly, but she knew and Seisyun's ashen face agreed.

“The baby?”

“It can't come yet! Kouen isn't here.” Scrambling for words, the small man helped his princess to lay back.

“I don't think that's how babies work milady.” Shooting him a dirty look, Seisyun cleared his throat. “Shall I summons the healers?”

“Please do.” Her voice was strained. She knew giving birth was supposed to hurt. She'd received countless lectures and educational instruction for the residential Heliohapt healers on the subject. But feeling it now was a completely different story. “Please hurry” she added as Seisyun dashed to the door, a wild look in his eye she'd only ever seen in battle.

“I will milady, please just try and relax.”

It was far easier said then done.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

She'd suffered pain in battle before, horrific pain. She'd had her djinn equipment literally skinned from her flesh, bones broken, battered and bruised. But this was nothing like that. The women assured her that it was all natural, this was how it was supposed to feel but Hakuei would have taken on an entire army of black djinns by herself rather then face this pain. Kouen wasn't here. The last time she'd stood on the battlefield Kouen had been by her side. Strong and unmoving like the powerful force that he was. He should be here now, to witness the birth of their child or Phenex at least should be here with her healing magic.

“It gets worse?” Burying her face into the pillow as the kindly elder nodded, Hakuei looked to Seisyun who'd knelt beside her, looking worried. She almost giggled at his face, pale features twisted into a mix of terror and excitement.

“Is there anything you need milady?” His voice gave away his nerves, so Hakuei waved him off.

“I don't think much can be done now Seisyun, just please stay.” She need a friendly face, she needed someone. It should be En, but it wasn't, she just didn't want to be alone.

“It's alright Hakuei-sama.” Settling himself more comfortably beside her, the small man smiled and offered her his hand. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

 

They said she should have been thankful. Women were sometimes in labour for days at a time. She only had to suffer for six hours. The Carmens were pleased, congratulating her and supporting her throughout the entire ordeal. The healing clan were amazingly helpful and so sure in their work, Hakuei was quietly thankful to be in Reim. Kou's methods were almost draconian compared to the clean, quick and professional nature of the Heliohapt natives.

 

Her head was pounding, her body aching and sore, sweat dripping down her back and through her hair as her trial finished. Flopping her head back against the damp pillow, she couldn't help but smile as the room echoed with a strong cry. Coupled with the chattering and congratulations from the healers, Hakuei felt revealed if not over whelmed.

 

“Hakuei-sama.” Seisyun petted her hand as he stretched up from his seat beside her. “Are you alright?” Nodding the princess clenched and unclenched her hand, feeling as though she owed her assistant an apology, she was sure at some point she'd nearly snapped his hand.

“I'm fine” she slurred, struggling to orientate herself as she looked towards the end of her bed. “The baby?”

“A beautiful baby” her midwife assured her, offering her a bundle of crying blanket. “Well done.” Struggling up on her elbows, Hakuei thanked Seisyun as he helped her to sit up. Shaky hands reached out and touched the soft bundle, bringing it closer.

“A little girl” Eyes watering, Hakuei held her daughter close, listening to her squeaky little breaths and snuffles. A tiny, pink faced girl, with the smallest hands and a squishy tummy. She was perfect, and the bright red hair fuzz on her crown was proof of that. Rocking her slightly, Hakuei wiped her tears away, speechless.

 

_This is what you wanted_

 

Paimon had been oddly silent throughout her struggle, but she was never far from Hakuei's thoughts. In fact since her time in Reim, the djinn had been incredibly quiet, perhaps with the lack of a threat, her djinn was taking a well deserved break.

“Thank you” Hakuei couldn't help but speak out loud. To her djinn and to those around her. “Thank you so much, she's perfect.” Cocking his head to the side, Seisyun peered over his master's shoulder, watching the squirming bundle scream and wail in her mother's arms.

“She's beautiful Hakuei-sama, Kouen-sama will be so pleased.” Kissing the baby's soft forehead, Hakuei agreed.

“Yes. He will be.”

 

 

 

It was quiet, finally. Her headache receding, Hakuei took a deep breath. Sleeping loudly on her chest was her daughter. The tiny, plump baby that would become the Empress of Kou. She couldn't name her, not yet. Kouen need to be here for that, to gaze upon his baby girl and bestowal her a worthy name. For now everyone simply called her Kouhime, the Kou princess. It was fitting.

Running her hand down the baby's tiny back, Hakuei's stomach flip flopped as she watched the baby hiccup, her mother's plump, swollen nipple popping from her slack lips. She may need a wet nurse, especially if she wanted to start campaigning within the year. But that could come later, right now the princess just wanted to bathe in the warmth of her child.

 

“Hakuei-dono?” The soft knock at her door caused her to jump, threatening to wake the napping Hime.

“Captain, good evening.” Slipping her nursing robe over her chest, Hakuei struggled to hold back her blush as the Fanalis entered her room. Dozing in the corner, Seisyun opened an eye briefly, closing it again as he assessed Mu as not being a threat. “Congratulations milady.” Gently pulling up a stool, the tall redhead folded himself down beside her bed, staring at the child with awe. “She's beautiful.”

“She certainly is.” Hakuei couldn't keep the pride from her voice, hand rubbing over the soft fluff of her baby's hair.

“That Ren red hair.” Mu drawled, grinning. Keeping her face innocent, Hakuei up looked at him wide eyed.

“I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about.” Chuckling softly, the Fanalis took a deep breath, his eyes gleaming.

“Are you sure? Because I've received word that a very angry, very worried Kouen Ren is to be arriving within the week. He appears to be most concerned about the welfare of his cousin.” Smiling at her, he shuffled closer. “It is not my place to judge, I simply wish you both well.” Moved by his kind words, Hakuei was amazed by the hospitality she'd been showed by Reim.

 

“Thank you, so much. You and your people.” Tapping his finger on the bed beside her Mu bowed his head slightly.

“We're all just trying to get along in this world. Everything is shifting and the world is changing, without love and kindness we have nothing.” Nodding, Hakuei felt overwhelmed by his kindness.

“Would you like to hold her?” Blinking in surprise, the redhead's face lit up, scooting closer to the bed.

“I would love to, are you sure? Isn't she sleeping?” Shaking her head, Hakuei sat up, cradling her daughter's head and passing her to the giant. Snuffling as her sleep was distributed, Kouhime wiggled into the new warmth offered as Mu held her close.

 

She was so small, Hakuei almost laughed as the Captain held her so delicately. Snuggled in his large hands the baby resumed her quiet sleep, twitching every now and again.

“She's so tiny.” The smile on his face was intoxicating, excitement radiating from him almost in waves. “So precious.”

“Do you have children Captain?” A tender look flashed across his face as Mu shook his head.

“No, well at least not to my knowledge.” He grinned quickly. “But I have no need for children. I have the corps and they're a handful enough.”

“And Titus” Hakuei said softly, watching as her daughter's face screwed up as if to scream. Shushing the fussy babe, Mu sighed.

“Maybe.” Hakuei cocked her head to the side, watching his huge hands rock Hime slowly.

“A man who raises a child is called a father. _”_ Dipping his head to sniff the baby, Mu looked conflicted.

“I did not raise Titus, Scheherazade did.”

“You both did and he relies on you. Both him and Marga.” Looking up, the tall redhead shrugged.

“I do what I can in Lady Scheherazade stead. If that includes looking after Titus and his ward, it's my duty.” Yawning as she nodded, Hakuei smiled apologetically at him. “I'm sorry milady, I didn't mean to keep you awake, I just came to report on the Kou embassy's arrival.” Waving him off, Hakuei took pleasure in the sight of the giant man cuddling her baby.

“Please do not worry, and thank you very much. This is terrific news.” Standing up slowly, the Fanalis deposited the baby back with her mother, stretching out his hands as he walked to the door.

“Your time with us is coming to an end, but it has been an honour to have you in our company. Again congratulations.” Closing the door with a quiet click, Hakuei stared after the mysterious redhead, her heart strangely aching for his loss.

 

Kouhime sneezed, her tight fists pushing up close to her face as it screwed up, ready to cry at a moment's notice. Kissing her again, Hakuei placed her within the soft padded basket beside her, wrapping her up in a bundle of blankets.

“You're father will be here soon. He's been missing you so much.” Sniffling at her mother's words, Kouhime appeared unmoved. Smiling as tears stung at her eyes, Hakuei laid down beside the basket, her hand looped over the side. Fingers circling over her daughter's chest, feeling it rise and fall as Hakuei finally slept.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least two babies were born into my family as I was writing this chapter, so thankfully I got lots of cuddle time and inspiration to write.
> 
> This is the final chapter and it has been a pleasure to write. Thank you for all your kind words and support. They have been wonderful and I appreciated it greatly. 
> 
> Thank you.

The bright red flags of the Kou ships stood out starkly against the ocean landscape of blue and white. The tall flag ship at the armada's helm was Kouen's. Grinning, Hakuei swivelled so that Kouhime was facing the sea. Her bright little woollen wrap protecting her from much of the windy day as she peered out at the ocean with sleepy disinterest.

“There's daddy.” Hakuei whispered quietly, watching Seisyun grin as he stood beside her. “Are you happy to meet daddy?” Sleepy eyes blinked as the baby stared out the sea, ignoring her mother's fussing.

“I wish you the best of luck.” Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Mu rubbed the Hime's soft, downy head. “If you ever need Reim's aid, just remember your daughter is technically a ward of Reim.” Laughing as he pulled away, Hakuei couldn't help but smile. She was thankful for all the support and help but she was now very willing to head back to her homeland, even if it meant dealing with her mother. Kissing the napping child on the forehead, Hakuei stared longing towards the incoming ship. Soon.

 

At least they were finally out of Balbadd. The Saluja brat had posed no such challenge, much as Mei had predicted. The issue had come with the outrageous demands Gyokuen's flunkies had tried to install. As hard as Mei tried not everyone was so being helpful. Poor Kougyoku, whatever the bitch had done to her, it had left the girl a wreck. Unable to go through the motions of meeting her brothers, she'd stayed bound to her bed, a shadow of her former self. It made Kouen sick, sick, angry and even more hungry for Gyokuen's head. But Hakuei would be here soon, his heart clenched at the thought. If he was lucky she would still be carrying. Mei had doubled checked the dates and had faith that the baby would hold until their arrival. Glancing side ways at his brother as they entered the harbour, a small smile graced Koumei's chapped lips. Seeing the great and noble future King all flustered and nervous as any expectant father gave him a warm sense of humility. Regardless of the power of the djinns, they were all still human.

 

Kouen had seen babies before, many in fact. Some of which he'd sired himself, but this was different. Hakuei was there and she was beautiful and so was their baby. Their baby. It was real now. His heart skipped a beat as he approached her, his face set in a firm state of emotionless disinterest. Showing any affection for his cousin in front of their shady allies could spell disaster for them in the future. Not that it truly matter he admitted to himself as he bowed to Hakuei. Moving closer to inspect the bubbling lump in her arms. He almost chuckled, the child's heritage would probably be impossible to hide, especially with the bright red hair of the baby, it was distinctly Ren.

“Hakuei-sama congratulations on the safe delivery of your child. What a lovely surprise, Kou shall rejoice at this development.” Struggling to hold back a smile at his formal words, Hakuei bowed briefly in acknowledgement.

“Thank you Kouen-sama, I look forward to returning home.”

 

The people around them had all melted away, Kouen could hear the muffled voices behind him. Koumei finalising the trade deals with the Reim ambassador and that Fanalis upstart, but he couldn't focus. Not with Hakuei so close and after so long and with their baby right there. He wanted to hold the baby, bless it, spend the time he'd sorely missed with his heir while it was in the womb.

“What's its name?” Unable to hold back the question burning on his tongue, Kouen steadied himself before touching a hand to the baby's head.

“Kouhime, her name is Kouhime.” Hakuei answered quietly, the longing in her eyes reflecting his own. “Our princess.”

 

 

 

The hours seemed to drag on. Formal meetings and nicety were an absolute nightmare. It seemed like an age before Kouen even saw Hakuei again. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. Scared even. Every time he'd gotten close to Hakuei in the last few months, she'd been wrenched away. Even if she was only gone for a couple of hours, he was certain she would be kidnapped and whisked away before he could see her. With the final arrangements for their short diplomatic stay and departure finalised, Kouen and his weary brother went in search for their cousin. Following the direction of the Reim guide, they arrived beyond the Imperial palace, to a small, quiet courtyard tucked away from the city walls. The peaceful gardens were awake with the shrill cry of a child as they entered. Walking up a path and stairs to a wide open porch, Kouen upped his pace as the crying subsided into a fit of giggles.

“You're so easy, pick you up in one hand and you go all floppy. You just want attention.” Pausing at the top stair, En's eyes narrowed as he watched the Fanalis Captain and his baby... The slave upstart and his princess...

 

“En! Mei!” Standing from her kneel, Hakuei quickly dashed across the porch, unable to help herself as she pulled Kouen down into a hug. “It's so good to see you.” Reluctantly bending into her embrace, Kouen didn't take his eyes off the squirming baby and large redhead.

“What is he doing here?” Brushing past the stiff Kouen, Hakuei pulled Koumei into a hug, feeling the uncomfortable jab of his spine and ribs through his robes.

“Kouhime is his ward. He looks after her sometimes. Mei you need to eat more. You're thinner then ever. If you're going out on campaign you'll need to move up at least two weight levels.” Shaking his head, Kouen clenched his fists, temper flaring as the Fanalis dog had the balls to wave at him with his daughter's small hand.

 

“Why?” Frowning Hakuei took his hand, pulling him towards the small set of chairs and table overlooking the garden.

“The Fanalis like babies, him especially.” As if to emphasis the point, Mu kissed the downy hair on Hime's crown, watching slyly as Kouen's eyes flashed dangerous. “He's also a powerful djinn user and took me under the Alexius protection when Reim found out I wasn't fit for marriage.” Squeezing his hand gently, Hakuei tried desperately to diffuse the situation. “I'd have been cast out otherwise and Gyokuen would have succeed.” Setting his lips in a thin frowned, Kouen refused to agree, their plan would have worked regardless, Mei was certain of it. Plucking the squirming child from Mu's hands, Hakuei quickly deposited her in En's arms. “Here, she's missed you.” Fumbling slightly, Hakuei laughed at the suddenly change that crashed over the prince. Tense shoulders and rage were replaced with gentle hands and concern.

 

“Kouhime... Hmm, it's fitting.” Peering over his brother's shoulder, Mei cocked his head to the side, watching his baby niece and struggling brother with quiet humour. “She looks nice and healthy.” Touching her hands and feet with quick, calculated movements the slender man nodded.

“All ten fingers and toes. Yes, she's perfect. Isn't she En?”

Kouen was speechless, his hands were full of wiggling baby and his heart was overflowing. This was what they'd been fighting so hard for. It had been so worth it. Bringing her up close, he nuzzled her face, smiling as tiny hands touched his cheeks.

“Yes, she perfect.”

Standing up stiffly Mu bowed to the Rens before making for the open garden and its exit.

“I'll take my leave Kouen-sama. Please enjoy this moment with your family. I wish you the best of luck and love in the future.” Hakuei almost moved to hug him. To hold the giant close and thank him for all he'd done. For his humour, his security and his friendship over the last couple of months. But now was not the time for that. And that time may never come, not with Kouen loitering so close. They were unlikely to meet alone again.

“Thank you Mu-dono.” It was too plain, too simple, but it would have to do. He'd know, he always had a way of knowing.

“And the same to you Hakuei-sama. We shall meet again.” Eyes wet with tears the princess nodded, waving goodbye to the fiery redhead as they parted.

 

“He has some nerve that one.” Entranced by the baby, Kouen nodded, barely acknowledging Mei's words as he watched his daughter intently. She was so small! Were babies always this small? And her little nose was all squashed up, was that normal? Perhaps he'd never seen a baby this new born before, or maybe he had and he'd just never noticed.

“En?” Looking up with what he knew must have been a dazed look, the prince could only smile.

“Yes?” Hakuei's smile was the like sun, his light, his everything. “Am I holding her wrong?”

“No” crossing the room, she glanced quickly over her shoulder. With Mei's presences the only one she saw, she quickly stole a kiss from her flustered lover. “I just missed you.” Kissing her back as Hime started to cry, Kouen smiled back at her.

“So did I.”

 

 

 

Sleep was a privilege these days. Hakuei had learnt to appreciate it more now then she had while on campaign. Drifting in a naked state of weightlessness, she slowly become aware of Paimon's presents, her arms looped around her waist in a loose hug.

“I want to thank you and curse you. At the same time.”

“Oh?” The dark haired beauty gave her middle a quick squeeze. “A thank you would be nice. I've been working hard you know.” Rolling her head back against Paimon's shoulder, Hakuei smiled.

“She's perfect. I am very thankful.” Huffing the djinn nodded.

“Of course she is. I made her.” Smiling Hakuei nodded.

“But you could have told me she was coming.” Tisking, Piamon rolled her eyes.

“I was busy!” Grinning the princess tapped the djinn's hand teasingly.

“Gyokuen's influence reaches this far?” Sighing, Piamon appeared to admit defeat.

“Not entirely...” Confused, Hakuei pulled out of her grasp, staring her down.

“So you've been doing what?'”

“Barbatos.” Frowning, Hakuei thought over the familiar sounding name.

“Barbatos?” Gesturing airily, Piamon almost looked flustered.

“The Red Lion Prince, his djinn. We knew each other once, a long ago.”

“Mu's djinn? You were with another djinn?” Grinning cockily at her, Piamon wiggled her eyebrows.

“He was a close friend. A very close friend.” Blushing at her innuendo, Hakuei shifted uncomfortably, her concious shifting as she slept.

“That is perfectly acceptable. You deserve a break, especially with company.” Laughing Piamon gave her another kiss, feeling the weightless fade. “Thank you again Paimon, thank you so much.”

“You're welcome my Queen, you deserve it. The witch will not spoil this for you, I will protect her with my life.”

 

The linger sensation of Piamon's embrace around her shoulders gave comforting sense of security as the world filtered into her vision. Kouhime's piecing cries cut through her peaceful dozing as she rolled over. Struggling up on her elbows, a hand on her shoulder stilled her.

“I can do it. Is she hungry?” Smiling at the eager tone in En's voice, Hakuei nodded, laying back down as he hopped up and moved to the crib beside the bed.

“She might be wet, or she just might want cuddles.'' Watching her lover reached down and hold his daughter close almost brought the princess to tears. He was so gentle with her, hefting her up in a single hand and bringing her up to his shoulder.

“She doesn't smell so she's not wet right?” Giggling Hakuei shrugged against the bed.

“Sometimes, you'll have to check.” The fearful look that crossed his face was worth it. The blood and gore of a battle didn't phase the noble prince, but changing a dirty nappy was a complete travesty. “Relax, she should be fine. Just hold her, talk to her, she likes people.” Kneeling on the bed awkwardly, En twisted his body around the crying infant, rocking her gentle.

 

“I'm so happy your here.” Blushing at the absurdity, his words were drowned out by wailing. Was he holding her wrong? Maybe she was wet? How did he check? Glancing at Hakuei for help and getting none as she giggled, he tried again. “Your uncle Kouha will be so happy. He wanted you to be a cute little girl, you're going to be so pampered. He'll teach you how to dress properly.” The breathless crying was slowly subsiding, leaving a red faced babe whining in his arms. ''You like that? Well uncle Koumei will teach you about numbers and strikeout and-” Struggling to remember his brother's varied interests, En fumbled. “Pigeons.” Laughing, Hakuei moved up beside him, taking Kouhime's small hands and feeling the strength of her grasp as they wrapped around her finger.  
  


“Mei more then just pigeons and numbers.” Her crying postponed as her mother appeared, Hime gurgled happy, wiggling against her father's hold as he continued to rock her.

“Is he? I never noticed.” He was teasing her, which was a rare and beautiful thing. Running a hand up and down the flat of his back, Hakuei leant on his shoulder, hand still linked with her daughter.

“He's the best stealth napper I have ever met, it's so scary.” Teasing aside Kouen was tempted to agree straight out. There had been at least three times in the last three months he'd walked in on his brother, slumped over his desk and taken him for dead. He just really liked sleeping. A twist in his stomach saw his rocking falter.

“Can we really send Mei out on campaign?” If the last three months had highlighted anything, it was how inept his brother was concerning war and conflict. Frowning, Hakuei bowed her head, watching her daughter intently before replying.

“I don't want to, but what choice do we have? Gyokuen will always find a way to keep us apart.” The sorrow in her voice broke his heart, the fear and pain he'd been feeling for the last nine months resurfacing again.

 

But then Hime smiled. And everything was right with the world.

“We'll be fine” Turning, the future King kissed his future Queen softly, their child bubbling and happy in his arms. “We're a family now and she'll never tear as apart."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Image Source: 炎瑛ちゃん | 嘉田✡ [pixiv] http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=41292548


End file.
